A Pain in the Ass
by StevenSparks
Summary: Everyone loves a good prank now and then, and that goes specifically for Gloyd Orangeboar. But now, it's your turn. Submit a review telling me what your favorite prank is, and then get to see Gloyd prank his friends, or see him getting pranked back! All for shits and giggles.
1. Introduction

**Ever since I saw Wreck-It Ralph, and after reading a few stories in the said category, I've decided to jump back on the writing bandwagon for old time's sake.**

**I'll say this simply: I'm bored, I want to write something funny, and I've always wanted to write a story with Gloyd getting some limelight. How can anyone resist his Halloween theme and his prankster-like personality?**

**If you guys want to see if I can make things funny, and hopefully not out of character, give this story a review giving me your best idea to prank someone you either like or dislike. Everyone loves a good prank now and then, so why not? If you feel up to it, give this story a review and I'll see if I'm funny enough to bust your gut.**

**EDIT: I will NOT use Crossovers. Sorry people, but I can't stand crossovers! Why? Because most of the time, none of them make even the smallest bit of sense into why the pieces are crossed over, or, the author gives an invalid reason why. If you want to see a few examples, I'll give you a list.  
**

**Lion King/Twilight  
**

**Lion King/Land Before Time  
**

**Land Before Time/9/11!  
**

**See what I mean? So, just as a heads up, if you want a crossover, prepare to be disappointed. I'm only taking requests that are within the Wreck-It Ralph movie. Or, at the very least, Sugar Rush. Thank you for your time.  
**


	2. Lemonade Wash Up

**Well, you guys submitted them, now I'll produce them! Thank you, Jazz2099, WOYoYo32, dorumon-9000, and ZanyAnimeGirl for the reviews and ideas! I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter! Two review requests will be submitted into one chapter each, but this will only contain one for the time being. All other three will be included in the next chapter.**

**Wreck-It Ralph and Sugar Rush are all owned by Disney.  
**

* * *

"Dear Vanellope. I was wondering if we could hang out by Lemonade lake for a while. I have something really important to tell you. It's a big surprise, so I hope you'll like it! Meet me there at around 7 o'clock. From, Rancis Fluggerbutter."

Gloyd Orangeboar laughed out loud, falling back onto his cocoa marshmallow couch. It was a few hours after Litwak's closing time, and Gloyd was within his element. Pranking the other racers of Sugar Rush was his specialty; besides racing of course. The pumpkin capped hooligan was famous for his outlandish pranks, and of all people who knew, it was Rancis. But now he had a different target on his mind. Two, actually.

President Vanellope Von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge.

Gloyd made two love notes for each girl that were both signed by Rancis, and he planned to push them both into the lake, resulting in a sticky mess for them both. Gloyd snickered again. He loved pranking, but they weren't all easy. Gloyd had to make sure to copy Rancis' handwriting in order for the notes to look real. Taffyta would know the difference in handwriting in an instant, since Rancis was one of her best friends. She'd knew it would be a prank from the get-go, so Gloyd needed to be careful with this one. It took him a little while to perfect the egotistic peanut head's handwriting, but once he got that down, he was ready.

_'All I need to be careful of are the girls'_, Gloyd thought to himself. Unlike Rancis and Swizzle, both Taffyta _and_ Vanellope can punch. Hard. He remembered when Jubileena Bing-Bing broke at least three wheels on Taffyta's kart, and Candlehead busted the engine in Vanellope's kart. At once. Although it was all by accident, both Vanellope and Taffyta were infuriated. It took countless nights of ice cream packs from Adorabeezle Winterpop's snow home to make the swelling- and pain -go down. Ever since then, Gloyd made a mental note to never piss off either girls.

Except when pranking, of course.

Gloyd wrapped up both pieces of paper with red licorice bands, grabbed his candy corn binoculars, and ran out to his Kernel kart. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" He snickered as he raced off to both individual homes.

**-Lemonade Lake-**

It was about an hour after Gloyd dropped both letters in Vanellope's and Taffyta's mailboxes, and the boy was anxiously, and impatiently, waiting for their arrivals. He perched upon an oversized jujube, looking through his binoculars at both ends of the chocolate road. Lemonade lake was within the edge of the horizon, flowing onto the white chocolate shoreline between the roads.

"Come on! They should have been here by now!" Gloyd groaned, flopping onto his back. He sighed, bored out of his skull. "Maybe they figured it out...?"

A splash caught his attention, and Gloyd looked through his lenses to see what caused the sound to emit. He realized it was just a Swedish Fish leaping out of the water. Or lemonade. The orange boy gave another annoyed moan. "Man, this is soooo boring!"

Suddenly, the sound of a kart engine snapped him out of his mindless trance. Gloyd's head snapped up, and he beamed when he saw Taffyta driving towards the lake. He cheered. Mentally. _'Yes! Finally!'_

Taffyta headed towards the shoreline, looking around for any sign of Rancis. She put her hands on her hips. "Rancis? Hey, Rancis!"

Gloyd snickered, enjoying her confusion._ 'This is going to get good real fast!'_ He froze when he heard another kart engine. He put on his binoculars and looked over to the source, finding Vanellope. His grin grew wider. _'Yes! The notes worked!'_ He silently fist pumped.

"Taffyta?" Vanellope's eyes went wide when she saw the lollipop racer. She jumped out of her kart and walked towards an equally confused Taffyta. "Vanellope? What are you doing here?"

"I got a message from Rancis saying to meet me here," Vanellope said, looking around for said Fluggerbutter. "Why are you here?"

"That can't be right..." Taffyta muttered. Vanellope looked even more confused. She felt her eyes widen when Taffyta pulled her own note from her back pocket. "...Because Rancis told me to meet him here too."

"Huh?" Vanellope grabbed the note from Taffyta, then pulled out her own to compare the two. "What the-?"

"Hey ladies!"

Taffyta and Vanellope froze. They knew that voice.

"Gloyd!"

They both looked up, spotting Gloyd lying down on the jujube. He was smiling mischievously. "Nice day, huh?"

"Gloyd, this is another one of your stupid pranks, isn't it?!" Taffyta growled, smashing her lollipop under her foot. Gloyd grinned as he jumped off the jujube and onto the ground. "You're no fun, Taffyta. Why do you have to be so serious?"

"Gloyd, you better start running!" Vanellope warned, "Because you'll need it when I glitch over there and give you such a wedgie!"

That only made the prankster grin even more. Threats and getting people pissed off was fun. That was what he wanted within his victims. "I'm not the one going to be running." He jumped down from his elevated seat, and kicked a chocolate rock away from what seemed to be a ledge. "But you two are!"

When Taffyta and Vanellope were about to question Gloyd's remark, a huge _THUD_ was heard. Both girls froze, turned to the side, and screamed. A giant candy corn log rolled straight towards them! Gloyd purposefully kicked the rock to set off the candy corn log, and it aimed straight towards the girls' positions.

Taffyta let out a shrill scream and began running away, leaving Vanellope behind.

"Whoa!" Vanellope glitched over the log, but ended up getting stuck on the log instead. She clumsily tried to keep her balance while running with the log. She looked down and saw Taffyta struggling to stay ahead of the log. If she got squished, she'd end up in the castle's hospital room!

"Taffyta, jump!"

"What?!" Taffyta shouted, glancing back. "I can't jump that high!"

"I'll catch you!" Vannelope cried, still trying to get into the running rhythm. "Trust me!"

"I hope you know what you're-"

Both girls suddenly screamed. The candy corn look hit a bump in the road, and neither girl was prepared for what happened next. The narrow end of the candy corn log swerved towards Taffyta, knocking her over the shoreline and into the lemonade lake. Soon after, Vanellope tripped, and she joined Taffyta in the lake a few seconds later.

Both girls came up coughing, struggling to get the sweet drink out of their coded lungs. Taffyta touched her face, and saw her makeup smearing. "My makeup!"

Vanellope snarled, glitching out of the lake. "Where's Gloyd?!"

"Over here, girls!" Taffyta and Vanellope looked over to the far side of the lake, spotting Gloyd in his Kernel cart. "Nice night for a swim, huh?"

That did it.

Just when Vanellope was about to charge, Gloyd slammed his foot onto the has pedal and sped off. "Gloyd!" He made a sharp right, making Vanellope's glitching miss by an inch. She was about to charge at him again, but Taffyta was close enough to stop her.

"Vanellope!" Taffyta grabbed her President's shoulder, stopping her. "Don't waste your energy. Gloyd's not worth it for tonight."

"I don't care! I hate all his stupid pranks!"

Little did the know Gloyd was only a few feet above them. He jumped out of his Kernel and listened on their conversation.

"I know he's a pain, but honestly, do you want to go to Snowanna's sleepover in a grumpy mood because you couldn't get Gloyd back?"

Gloyd's eyes went wide. Snowanna was planning a sleepover? The Halloween boy had a grin that could rival the Joker's.

Vanellope sighed. Taffyta smirked and playfully punched her friend's shoulder. "We could tell Rancis what Gloyd did, and both he and Candlehead will happily help us out."

Gloyd smirked. _'Thanks for that note, Taffyta. I'll be sure to look out for them now.'_

Vanellope smiled, feeling better. "Alright. I'll let it slide for tonight. But only because of Snowanna's party. And Stinkbrain will be there."

"That's the spirit," Taffyta said, grinning. "Let's head home and clean up. The party starts in an hour."

Gloyd raced back into his kart and drove off. He figured Snowanna would keep this kind of thing a secret, since she knew he was notorious for pranks. Hell, everyone in Sugar Rush did. But this time, Gloyd Orangeboar will be the most spoken name within the entire arcade after this!

"I swear it! Or, my name is Stinky Lulu!" Gloyd paused and cringed. "...And thank goodness it's not!"

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks! Stay tuned for more of Gloyd's pranks!**


	3. Avalanche!

**Well, you guys submitted them, now I'll produce them! Thank you to all for the oncoming pranking reviews!  
**

**Thank you to ZanyAnimeGirl for her review for ketchup packets on the floor and the old 'draw on their face' trick.  
**

**Jazz2099 to prank Candlehead.  
**

**SparkChaser for Adorabeezle's house with included avalanche. (That's going to be a fun one.)  
**

**And Guest for his/her suggestion to prank Rancis. (Believe me, he is going to get it _BAD_.)  
**

**All these suggestions will be shown in this and the chapter, so I hope you guys are ready!  
**

**Wreck-It Ralph and Sugar Rush are all owned by Disney.  
**

* * *

"Black licorice...Check. Maraschino cherry juice...Check. Jack-o-Lantern cut out...Check!"

Gloyd snickered to himself for the millionth time that night. He checked off the boxes on his list, ready to set up multiple pranks on every single racer at Snowanna's slumber party.

But first, he had to do something at Winter Mountain.

Gloyd rushed to his Kernel kart and put what seemed to be a sugar bomb in his seat. "Hey, Spook, I'm going out for the night! Don't eat all the candy corn!" And with that last statement, the little prankster rushed off.

Spook, who was Gloyd's pet bat, heard his master drive off, and smiled to himself. He flew off the ledge he was sleeping from and landed beside a pumpkin shaped bowl, full of candy corn.

He was going to town tonight.

**-Winter Mountain-**

Adorabeezle hummed a simple tune as she packed up her bag for Snowanna's sleepover party. The peppermint styled backpack was stuffed with clothes and simple grooming necessities for the night. She basically had everything in the bag. Literally.

But what she didn't have were eyes in the back of her head.

Gloyd sneaked past her cottage home without a sound; thanks to the soft ice cream under his feet. Once he was out of range from Adorabeezle's house, Gloyd sped up one of the mountains at breakneck speed. He wasn't wearing the proper attire for climbing ice cream, but he needed to get to a high point in order for this prank to succeed. Gloyd wiped his brow, looking up. "I don't know how Felix can do this everyday..."

After a little while more, Gloyd finally reached his destination. He found his small orange flag on the top of a vanilla scoop peak, and he knew this was the perfect spot to set up his trap.

Gloyd dropped his backpack and opened it up, looking for a specific item for the prank. "Where is it? Where is it?" Gloyd almost dumped the whole thing out before he finally got what he wanted. "Aha!" He pulled out a small barrel of root beer from Tapper's, and it was still foamy and bubbly. Gloyd grinned. Even though he loved Tapper's as a drink, he loved them even more for pranks. "Extra foamy root beer! Fresh from Tapper's!" He cackled to himself and then pulled out his handmade sugar bomb.

The sugar bomb was a sugar cube, coated with powdered sugar with multiple fuses tied together. Gloyd could barely feel his face, but he wasn't sure if that was from the cold or from grinning so much. A gust of creamy wind blew through his hair, and Gloyd shivered under the conditions. "I better get out of here before I freeze to death."

Gloyd reached into his backpack and pulled out three candy cigarettes, and then grabbed a lighter that he stole from one of Bowser's Koopa minions. He smashed the lighter open (from the side), and slowly let the fluid drip onto all three of the cigarettes. He then tied the cigarettes to the sugar bomb, stood up and began to estimate the distance between him and Adorabeezle's house.

Once he got a good estimate, he moved the sugar bomb a few inches to the left, so it was just under the vanilla scoop peak. He took a step back, and drew an invisible line trail from his bomb to Adorabeezle's house. "Perfect." Gloyd then placed the barrel ontop of the peak, giving Adorabeezle a root beer twist with her vanilla ice cream. Gloyd then grabbed the lighter, then lit all the candy smokers at once.

Gloyd rubbed his hands together devilishly. "This is the best prank yet!" He giggled to himself until a sneeze escaped his throat. And it was loud. The sounds of his sneeze echoed through the valley, and he froze when he heard a low rumble. He only knew one thing that came with that rumble on a snowy mountain.

"Avalanche!"

Gloyd grabbed his bag and raced down the mountain, forgetting about his entire prank. All he cared about was to not be buried alive. The vanilla ice cream cracked under the pressure of the echo, and once Gloyd's sugar bomb went off, the word 'avalanche' needed a new definition.

Adorabeezle just opened her door, when she suddenly heard rumbling. She looked back, and let out a shrill scream.

**-Winter Mountain Base-**

Gloyd ran down the mountain and all the way to his Kernel. By the time he jumped into his seat, he felt as if he was going to pass out from breathing so hard. He took in deep, long breaths to regain his energy back...and to slow his accelerating heart.

Gloyd looked back up at the mountain, watching vanilla ice cream come down at a much slower pace. "That...was...too close..." He sighed, resting his cheek in his hand. "I escaped, but I wish I saw Adroabeezle's reaction..."

_POOF!_

Gloyd knew that sound. He smirked to himself as he drove off to Snowanna's place. "Yes!"

The prank was a success.

**-Snowanna's House-**

The party was a buzz. Almost all of the racers from Sugar Rush were there. (Excluding Rancis and Swizzle, since they didn't like to do "girly" things.) Ralph and Vanellope were in a conversation about the Random Roster Race pot, Sargent Tamora Jean Calhoun, and Fix-It Felix Jr. giving their opinions every so often.

Taffyta, Crumbelina di Carmello, and Candlehead were all gossiping about Rancis' hairstyle and how he was so into himself, giggling through it all. While they chatted about, Minty Zaki, Jubileena, and Snowanna were discussing on which movie to watch for the night.

"I think we should watch Best Dances of the '70s!" Snowanna said, holding up her prized possession. Minty rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Snowanna, we've seen that film a thousand times already. Maybe we should watch something else."

"Well, what do you have in mind, peppermint head?" Snowanna teased, grinning at Minty's expression. Although Minty did have a sense of humor (sort of), she didn't take too kindly to teasing. Luckily, Jubileena stopped her before things got rough. "Hey, come on. Let's act civil, guys." She smiled and pulled out a movie she brought with her. "How about The Proposal?"

"What's that?" Snowanna asked, raising a brow. Jubileena grinned, "it's about-"

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

The girls turned their attention to the door. Snowanna nodded. "I got it, guys!" She walked to the door, opened it, and gasped when she saw a sticky, messy, and a very infuriated Adorabeezle.

The party instantly froze. Everyone either had a face of shock, a cringe, or simple wide eyes. Crumbelina cringed, "Talk about a fashion disaster- Oof!" Candlehead elbowed her in the ribs.

Snowanna blinked several times before finally saying something. "What...happened...?"

"You don't want to know," Adorabeezle growled. Then she stepped inside and headed to the bathroom. "Let's just say I've seen enough ice cream and root beer for one night!" She slammed the bathroom door.

Snowanna felt an urge to look around her surroundings, but dismissed the feeling by thinking she was just overthinking things. Just as she shook her head and closed her own door, in the distance, Gloyd snickered to himself again.

"Heheh! Root beer float, anyone?"

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks! Thank you for the incoming reviews so we can keep this story alive!**


	4. One by One

**Thank you to all for the oncoming pranking reviews!  
**

******All these suggestions from the past chapter that were not shown before will be shown in this chapter!**

**Thank you to ZanyAnimeGirl for her review for ketchup packets on the floor and the old 'draw on their face' trick.  
**

**Jazz2099 to prank Candlehead.  
**

**Shinigamilover2 to have Gloyd put itching powder in Vanellope's shampoo and when she gets out of the shower and in her pajamas it starts to act up and she's really super itchy.  
**  
**And Guest for his/her suggestion to prank Rancis.  
**

**Now, an very honorable mention to my new friend, Vida-chan, for submitting these ideas via PM, and for drawing Spook on dA! Honestly, people,  
if you ever visit my dA page, look in my Favorites and click on the Spook pictures! Vida-chan is a great artist, and she deserves more viewers! :3 Oh, and by the way, yes; Spook will be Gloyd's right-hand-man, or, bat, for the newest pranks. ;3 Thank you, Vida, for being very generous in your Spook drawings. I love them to bits and pieces. =3  
**

**Vida's pranks  
**

**- Replace Oreo's cream filling with toothpaste.  
- The mentos and cola prank.  
- Take an egg, cover it with chocolate and wrap it so it will look like an Easter egg.  
- Take onions, put a stick on them, cover them with red caramel so they will look like caramel apples.  
- Paint a soap with clear fingernail polish, this way it won't lather.**

**I hope you all enjoy this next installment! ^^  
**

**Wreck-It Ralph and Sugar Rush are all owned by Disney.  
**

* * *

Gloyd tugged and tugged. He snuck into Snowanna's house a few minutes with ease, but his overstuffed bag couldn't fit through the frosting-glazed window.

"Get! Out!" Gloyd cried between each tug. The bag really didn't want to squeeze through. "C'mon! Get out- ahh!"

Gloyd slipped, and the bag amazingly came down with him. He landed on the floor with a soft thud, but the bag knocked the wind out of him when it impacted on his stomach. "Ow..." Gloyd sat up, rubbing both his head and his stomach. "Geez..."

He sighed as he stood up. He was in Snowanna's room, and it was deserted. The party was mainly being held in both the basement and the lower floor, since her room was big enough to hold three people, so Gloyd knew this would be a great place to hide during the party. He was cautious about entering Snowanna's house, since he obviously wasn't invited, and to be spotted with his bad full of pranks wasn't an ideal situation for the boy. In fact, it would mean he would be in deep shit. Ralph was here, and so was Felix and Calhoun. So not only would he have to deal with a bunch of angry girls (including Snowanna's spoiled orange poodle, Disco), he would have to deal from multiple threats, lectures, and tons of apologies.

And if Gloyd hated one thing, it was apologizing.

It wasn't his fault that the other races didn't have a sense of humor. Even Rancis has a better sense of humor than Minty. Gloyd blinked. "Maybe that's pushing it..."

He pushed the thought away and dragged his bag over to the far left corner of the room. Snowanna's oversized teddy bear was the perfect spot to hide his bag. It was big enough to be a bed, and to hide it somewhere else would be a stupid move. He moved the bear away and shoved his bag into the corner. Gloyd also realized this would be a good place to hide himself as well. He smirked. This was going to be a home run!

Gloyd opened up the sack, pulled out fingernail polish he stole from Amy Rose. He smirked. Next to Tapper's, Sonic's world was the best world to visit if he needed something new.

Along with the nail polish, he then pulled out a bag of itching powder. It was small, but he knew it was more than enough to pull off another sick prank. It was only half full, but only because he used the other half to dust Vanellope's pajamas with it.

He kept his chuckles low; he didn't want to be spotted. Gloyd stuffed both items in his pockets, then grabbed the bear and put it in front of his bag, adjusting it to make it seem it was in the same position it was in before. He backed away, then smiled. It was perfect.

Gloyd then walked to the door on his toes, keeping an ear out, just in case. When he reached the door, he opened it a crack and looked both ways. His smirk reappeared when the hallway was deserted, and proceeded down to the bathroom.

He used every ounce of his energy to keep his footsteps light, praying that the stairs didn't creak. But when he heard the TV being played, he knew everyone was indulged in the movie._ 'Good,'_ he thought. _'Gives me more time to set everything up!'_

Gloyd glanced down the hallway when he reached the last step, and saw light within one room. It was the living room, and everyone was crowded around the TV. The smirk on the boy's face only grew as he slipped by without being detected.

Quickly, he shut the bathroom door and locked it, making sure he couldn't be walked in on. He stopped when he smelled something familiar. "What...?" He then snickered. It was the root beer he used to prank Adorabeezle. Gloyd knew that the root beer he bought was strong, but he never figured it would last for hours.

_'Or did I?'_ Gloyd giggled to himself.

Gloyd then spotted both Vanellope's shampoo bottle and the bar of soap. The soap was still damp from earlier, but it was still workable. The Halloween themed prankster giggled to himself as he grabbed the itching powder.

Once he took the cap off of Vanellope's shampoo bottle, the little prankster gently let the rest of the powder fall into the product. When the bag was empty, Gloyd put the bag into the trash, then covered it up with other pieces of discarded items to hide it.

He then grabbed a Q-tip and stirred in the powder thoroughly. His face glowed with mischievous glee as he twisted the cap back on and put it back in its rightful place, and dumped the Q-tip under the other items.

"Now let's get this bar...solid." Gloyd snickered to himself. Puns were always funny too. Gloyd pulled out the clear nail polish from his pocket and dumped a good amount into the top. Using the small brush from the bottle, Gloyd took his time spreading the polish around the bar of soap.

After about five minutes, the bar of soap was completed. It had a glossy and smooth texture to it, and it seemed in even better condition than before. But Gloyd knew that was just a lie. He snickered again as he put the bar back on the soap rack, and quickly washed his hands. With his own soap, that is.

Gloyd turned off the light, unlocked the door, and put his ear to the wall. He didn't hear anybody approaching the door, so he opened it just a crack. When nobody was in sight, Gloyd glanced back into the living room. Everyone was still engaged in the movie.

Well...almost everyone.

Calhoun had a bored expression on her face, and Ralph was snoring like a bear. Gloyd was amazed that nobody seemed to care about the wrecker's throat. "Everyone in Niceland must be really deep sleepers if this is how Ralph really sleeps," Gloyd whispered to himself. Ralph stirred in his sleep, turning his head over. "I wanna ride the pony..."

Gloyd's face could have been nominated for 'Stupidest Expression Ever' award after he heard that. _'Wow...'_

The boy shook his head and began to walk up the stairs, when he froze. Disco, Snowanna's cotton candy poodle, was on the first step on the stairs. If Gloyd had a choice to be either wedgied by Ralph, or encountering Disco, he would pick Ralph by a longshot! In a nutshell, Disco **DID NOT** like Gloyd. At all. Gloyd was sure that dog spent his nights dreaming of chasing him away into the taffy swamps.

The instant the dog caught sight of the prankster, he began to bare his teeth and growl. Gloyd's eyes shrank as he tried to shush the dog. "Disco, no! Please, Disco, stop!"

His whispered pleas fell on deaf ears. Disco's growls only became louder the more Gloyd tried. Suddenly, Gloyd had an idea. He knew something like this would happen, so he brought a backup plan.

Gloyd reached into his pocket, and pulled out a ball. But it wasn't really a ball. It was really a miniature jawbreaker that he painted over to make it look like a disco ball dog toy. "See the toy, Disco?"

Disco instantly stopped growling once he caught a sight of the "toy". His eyes widened as his head moved in synch with Gloyd's hand. Gloyd breathed a sigh of relief. The dog fell for it!

"It's yours if you keep quiet for the rest of the night!" Disco jumped down from the steps, wagging his tail. Snowanna didn't name him 'Disco' for nothing. Gloyd put the jawbreaker down to Disco's level and the dog took his new prize away from the prankster. Once Gloyd saw Disco leave through the dog exit, the prankster rushed up the stairs. Carefully, that is.

When Gloyd reached Snowanna's room, he shut the door and let out a huge sigh of relief. The encounter with Disco could have ruined his whole plan. He thanked his lucky stars that Disco had a thing for the 70s, or else he would have dead meat. Or dog meat. Or both!

Gloyd didn't care though. He managed to get three pranks out of the way, and now, all he had to do was sit and wait until everyone was asleep to get the other pranks started.

The boy sighed. He hated waiting, but no more than apologizing! Gloyd knew that patience was crucial in being a prankster, but when it came to multiple targets, the mere thought of getting so many people at once...Gloyd could feel the adrenaline pump though his code already!

_Knock, knock!_

Gloyd froze. _'Was that the door?'_ The young prankster stood up, his heart pounding against his chest.

_Knock, knock!_

Gloyd stopped. "Wait...that's not the door." He looked around the room, trying to find the source of the sound. He spotted a window and walked to it. "Huh?"

A small silhouette appeared against the glass, and Gloyd suddenly felt his guard drop. It was Spook. Spook smiled when he saw his master, as he had followed his Kernel to the source of Gloyd's whereabouts.

"Oh, Spook, it's you!" Gloyd gave a relieved laugh. He opened the window and let Spook fly in. The little bat slipped in like butter and landed on the bed. "You scared me, buddy. I thought Snowanna, or someone downstairs, caught me."

Spook gave an apologetic look, and Gloyd gently pet the bat's head. "Don't worry, bud. I'm not mad."

Spook flew up to Gloyd's eye level, and nipped at Gloyd's nose. Gloyd knew that nip anywhere. Spook wanted to help out in the prank.

"Okay, okay, you can help. But you need to be careful, okay?"

Spook beamed and nodded. Gloyd sniffed, smelling something familiar. "Your breath smells like candy corn." He crossed his arms tauntingly. Spook became equally defensive and, (attempted to), copy his master's gesture. Gloyd let out a snicker and ruffled Spook's head. "Only joking, Spook."

Gloyd then climbed back behind Snowanna's bear and sat next to his bag of pranks. He grinned to himself. He couldn't wait to get to the other pranks.

However, the young prankster was tired. The climb from the ice cream mountain wore him out. With the room dark, the fur on the stuffed bear suddenly seemed really warm all of a sudden. Gloyd yawned and lied down on the bear's oversized tail.

"Hey, Spook, wake me when...it's...midnight..."

Gloyd drifted off, leaving Spook to keep watch and wait. Good thing he brought a bag of candy corn with him! But the bat couldn't help but wonder why Swizzle wasn't here?

**-Rancis' House-**

"So, what do you think, Swizzle?"

Swizzle sat in the peanut butter themed chair, looking up on Rancis' new outfit. With the traditional brown and blonde colors, Rancis felt the need to 'spruce up' his look. In his eyes, Rancis was a fashion legend.

But in Swizzle's eyes, he just looked like a 90s wannabe. Complete with sunglasses, gelled hair, a brown leather jacket, a light yellow shirt, ripped brown jeans, and sneakers.

"Don't I look awesome? The girls in Tapper's are gonna love me!"

Swizzle rolled his eyes, almost wishing that a pair of marshmallow torches would burn his eyesight out of his code.

"Rancis, dude...lose the look. You look like a freakin' pixie!"

**-Snowanna's House: 12 o'clock AM-**

Spook nudged against Gloyd, waking up the little prankster from his sleep.

"Huh? What?"

He rubbed his eyes, clearing the distortion. "Spook? Is it midnight already?"

Spook nodded. He flew up and pointed to the clock on Snowanna's wall. Gloyd's eyes widened. "Oh wow!"

He quickly got up from his hiding place and tip-toed to the door. He opened it a crack, and looked around. He then turned to Spook, holding the door open.

"Spook, go see if the girls are asleep."

Spook nodded and flew out into the hallway. Being a natural flyer, Spook was able to blend into the shadows and slip by with ease. His nocturnal nature allowed him to see and hear what others couldn't, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what he saw next.

Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun went home hours ago, and all the girls had fallen asleep in their own personal sleeping bags. They were all spread out on the floor, sleeping away the night within their dreams. However, Vanellope was having trouble sleeping, since she constantly tossed and turned.

Spook realized the itching powder affected her dreams, but he also knew that she would be in for a rough day if she stayed in those pajamas for the whole time. The bat flew back up the stairs and into Snowanna's room. Gloyd nodded. By the look of Spook's smile, the coast was clear.

It was time to finish the job!

Gloyd grabbed the oversized bag and pushed the bear back into place.

"C'mon, Spook! Let's do this!"

Taking slow and steady steps, Gloyd and Spook eased their way down the stairs and into the living room. Gloyd swallowed hard. The kitchen was a vital source for the rest of the pranks he had in mind, but he was afraid that if he slipped, he would land on one of the girls, and...He shivered.

All hell would break loose if that happened.

But Spook gently nudged his master, lending him the confidence the boy needed. Gloyd smirked. Spook was his right-hand-bat, and he was there to help him out at any time.

Spook flew under the bag, and used all his strength to give Gloyd a little more freedom. "Thanks, Spook." Gloyd gently stepped over and around the sleeping bags, being extra cautious to make sure he didn't step on any fingers, arms, or anything within that nature.

It felt like an eternity when Gloyd and Spook reached the kitchen edge. They both let out a sigh of relief when that happened. Relief for Gloyd, and ease for Spook. The little bat perched himself ontop of the table, breathing in deeply in order to get his strength back.

Gloyd felt sympathetic for his best friend. "I know it's heavy, Spook. But when we're done, it'll all be worth it."

Spook blinked. He saw a magic marker in Gloyd's left hand, and wondered what it was for. The little prankster smirked. "Wanna help me?" Spook nodded, beginning to get excited himself. Gloyd gave the marker to Spook, and pointed to the girls.

"I need you to draw on their faces. Don't go crazy with the designs, but make it seem like they had a bad day at the licorice forest!"

Spook nodded, understanding his mission. The little bat flew over to Candlehead first, and began drawing on her face. He was already enjoying this.

Meanwhile, Gloyd grabbed the pack of Oreos from the pantry. He scraped off all of the cream from the cookies, then pulled out a big package of toothpaste. _'Whoever invented minty toothpaste had serious taste testing issues!'_ Gloyd thought bitterly, smirking at his work. The Oreos weren't in perfect condition, but he knew that the toothpaste would hold out for a little while. The more time toothpaste spends out in open air, the sturdier it would become.

Gloyd turned around and saw Spook sitting on the chair. Gloyd blinked. "Done?" Spook nodded, pointing to his work. Gloyd's grin could rival the Grinch's when he witnessed Spook's work. Black licorice is a nightmare on teeth; he could only imagine how much harder it will be to get off of skin.

"Good job, Spook," Gloyd said as he began rummaging through the bag again. He then pulled out multiple ketchup packets. "Now, spread these around the sleeping bags for me!"

Spook took a few packets in each paw, and flew towards the bags. Gloyd knew the little bat would be occupied for a while, so he began working on the eggs.

He took the last three eggs from Snowanna's case, and painted them with brown paint to make it look like chocolate. He did each egg slowly, getting the colors to dry in for each. He then dusted all three with some cocoa powder, and then finished them off with a pink bow ontop of each. He put the eggs back, then turned to check on Spook.

Spook sat onto of the TV set, smiling and saluted Gloyd from his post. Gloyd was impressed. Spook managed to spread a ketchup packet within reach of each girl, so no matter where they stepped, they would be covered in ketchup either way.

"Heheh, perfect! We're almost done, Spook!"

Spook flew over, looking over Gloyd's shoulder as the Halloween boy took out ten pearl red onions.

"Red onions in general are bitter, but pearl onions..." Gloyd shuddered as he giggled. They were diabolical. Gloyd then pulled out the maraschino cherry juice, and dipped each pearl onion into the juice. Unlike other juices, which were watery and thin, Gloyd made this juice thicker and tastier, so it would give the impression that the onions looked like candy apples.

Once each onion turned a deeper red, Gloyd placed a stick into each onion, and then put them all in a bowl. He poured in the maraschino juice and cherries, giving off a pleasant presentation.

He cackled lowly, admiring his work. Toothpaste creamed Oreos, candy onion pops, and fake chocolate eggs. Gloyd felt as if everything was done. But Spook pulled out a pack of mentos from the side pocket.

Gloyd's eyes widened. "Of course!" He took the mentos from the bat, feeling the mischief rise to dangerously high levels. And it felt good. "The main event...the classic mento coke bomb!"

Spook grinned with his master. This prank was the icing on the cake.

Gloyd pulled out a twelve pack of Diet Cola bottles, and gently twisted the caps open. The fizzy sound felt like an explosion to Gloyd, because each fizz could bring ultimate doom to both him and Spook.

But luckily for him, the girls were heavy sleepers, and he was able to finish the prank without being disturbed. Gloyd didn't dare shake the bottles. That was for everyone else to do.

The mentos were individually wrapped in tape, so they didn't set off the reaction instantly. However, some did fizz faster than others, but Gloyd knew that it would die down if it was left undisturbed for a while.

As he put the Cokes back into the fridge, he glanced at the girls. He snickered. Each girl had the wackiest design drawn on their faces. Jubileena had a monocle, Minty had of what seemed to be a fish on her face, Taffyta was given buck teeth, and Adorabeezle looked like she got into a fight from Ken in Street Fighters II.

Gloyd's face began to hurt from grinning so hard. He turned to Spook as he pointed to the girls, "I'm sexy and I know it!" The little bat rolled his eyes playfully. He then flew up the stairs, through the open window, and perched himself onto the backyard doorknob. Spook opened the door from the outside for Gloyd, and the boy headed towards the door. He and Spook shared a little laugh before leaving.

Gloyd and Spook set up camp within the Cherry Twizzler tall grass. He made sure it was a good distance away, but he knew his candy corn binoculars would be perfect for viewing. "Whoever said pranking can get dull obviously never hung out with us before!"

Spook couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Thank you for the incoming reviews so we can keep this story alive!**

**If anybody get's this story's references, I will love you FOREVER! =D  
**

**The next chapter's pranks will be from: **

**Swiftshadow2000- I want Vanellope and Taffyta to prank him back! And something to do with Candlehead, cuz shes awsome.  
(If anybody has an idea for this one, let me know.)  
**

**Well, that's all, folks!  
**


	5. Too Much, Too Little

**Okay, first off to ForkOnTheLeft, I officially love you for eternity! Sorry I haven't updated earlier guys. I'm a high school senior, shit's tough.  
**

**Now, that that's done, how about some responses to those who reviewed my story? Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it! But honestly, I'll be straight. If I don't like some type of prank anyone submits, I won't freaking use it. Plain and simple. Sorry people, but that's how I roll on fanfiction. Don't like? Whatever. ****If you want to** be immature and spam my PM box with angry messages like: _"omg y didnt u use mah prank durr hurr?!1"_** Go ahead, but I won't even bat an eyelid to you. You'll just be wasting your time.**

**Now that that's off my chest, here's some responses!**

**To guest: **_"nice chapter i cant wait to see how they react. also heres an idea they should put a ejector seat in gloyds cart as paybackLOL"_**. I WILL USE THAT. That's a perfect way for the others to start off getting Gloyd back!**

**To Logic girl: **_"Won't all of the victims of the pranks automatically know gloyd did all that since he is the best or only prankster in the arcade?"_** Well, uh...Duh!**

**To: .5891:** _"heres a prank i want you to do so gloyd can taste his own medicine well heres what im thinking well a small patche behind the candy forest that grows vegtables and vanellope gets them(i know gloyd hates vegtables) and she puts them in jello(green and make the vagtable brocile so gloyd wont notice it is there and make it sour jello) then he gets vanellope back by replacing her rootbeer flot with gross mud then vanellope snaps she had enough of gloyds pranks do whatever to gloyd you like and add a new character to it Dj minty(mine) her cloths are a pink(light) jacket with a white shirt pink(light) skirt with a red gummie bear neckless with purple and wight stripe tights and red boots/skates and she helps gloyd get out of the fungeon(dungeon) she a pranskter too and her and gloys are friend mayber more oh yeah she also hase blond hair held by a pink(light) bow"._ **First off, Sugar Rush is called _Sugar Rush_ for a reason! There are no scraps of vegetables anywhere within that coded area, and there's no evidence that Gloyd hates vegetables. So as far as I know, that's just an observation. And sorry, but no. I will NOT add ANY OCs unless they are pets! Only pets are allowed in my fanfiction! Not happening.**

**And that goes for everyone! No Crossovers and no OCs! This isn't an all-you-can-create-character buffet on my fanfiction! I'm sticking with the original characters, and that's it!**

**Now that that's also off my chest, just two more.**

**To Guest 2: **_"Gloyd, u r going to die."_** Yes, yes he is.**

**And now, to thewatcher2814 and Guest 3: Since both of you submitted the same request, I'll just respond to you both as a whole. I will use the pink hair-dye idea, but I _might_ use the hot sauce. I might.**

**These pranks (or most of them) will appear in the next installment.**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for: A Pain in the Ass Chapter 5!**

**Everyone in this story is owned by the magical company of (classical) Disney!**

* * *

Gloyd and Spook eagerly peered through the mint bushes, snickering evilly as the seconds turned into minutes. It was agonizing to wait for so long, but their excitement kept them going. Gloyd could hardly wait for-

"DUDE!"

Gloyd and Spook nearly jumped out of their spot. Gloyd whipped around faster than a bull facing red. His heart dropped down to the center of the console. Spook quickly flew up to see the commotion. He then spotted Swizzle dashing across the powdered sugar hills, screaming at the top of his lungs. Ty-Dye was flying above his master, cawing.

"Rah, pink hair-dye! Pink hair-dye! Raah!"

Gloyd and Spook exchanged glances. Why was Swizzle running, and why was Ty-Dye saying 'pink hair-dye'? Swizzle spotted Gloyd's figure in the distance, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. "Dude! Did you put cotton candy mix in Rancis' shampoo again?!"

Gloyd's eyes shrank. He totally forgot about that. He facepalmed, "oh, dude! I totally forgot about that prank!"

"Yeah well, you forgot too late!" Swizzle shouted as he skidded to a halt. He supported himself by his knees, breathing in to calm down his overrun system. Ty-Dye landed on Swizzle's head and cawed. "A little too late! A little too late!" Gloyd seemed confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that Rancis is FUMING, bro! He's fumin'! He used that same shampoo on his cat, and now that thing's fur is dyed pink too!"

Gloyd facepalmed. What idiot uses their own personal shampoo on their pet? Especially when there are _plenty_ of brands for pets to begin with. However, Swizzle wasn't taking chances. The daredevil grabbed Gloyd's shoulders, gripping them with fierce intensity.

"Gloyd, Rancis looks more like a Cherry Bomb than a peanut butter cup! The stem is the fuse, and it's sparking! And that's saying somethin', bro! That's sayin' something! Do you not understand how much that cat means to him?! He named it after an arch duke of a peanut butter kingdom for Sugar Rush's sake!"

Gloyd blinked, then gave that a second to sink in. Rancis Fluggerbutter, a Cherry Bomb in disguise...Gloyd snickered. Now _that_ was funny. Swizzle blinked, appalled that Gloyd was laughing.

"Dude!"

Gloyd froze, realizing how serious it was. He sighed, rubbing his temples. This wasn't easy. As much as he wanted to see Rancis' reaction, Swizzle's attitude upon the whole thing was concerning. If not life threatening. And that's saying something if it has to do with Rancis Fluggerbutter. Gloyd sighed. He made up his mind.

Gloyd turned to Spook, who was perching on his master's shoulder. He then turned back to Swizzle and nodded. "Alright, I believe you." Swizzle sighed of relief. "Thank the good codes..."

"But we need to-"

"_We_?" Swizzle spat. "Rancis only thinks-"

"That _I_ did it?" Gloyd raised a brow with an unpleasant expression. "C'mon dude, you were the one who gave me the cotton candy packs. _Remember_?"

**-Flashback-**

_"Hey, dude! Dude!"_

_"What?" Gloyd looked over the jujubes, spotting Swizzle by the edge of the cotton candy forest. Both he and Swizzle were out with their pets, having a friendly competition in the jujube hills. But that stopped until Swizzle found something interesting._

_Gloyd made his way down to the base of the hill, looking over his best friend's shoulder. "What is it?"_

_"It's cotton candy mix!" Swizzle answered with a mischievous grin on his face. He held up a small sample in a jar, showing Gloyd what he found. Ty-Dye and Spook hovered above their masters, looking down at the power with curiosity._

_The wheels inside Gloyd's head turned. And it wasn't a pretty thought either. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" A grin stretched over Gloyd's face. Swizzle shared the boy's glee. "Sugar pink hair-dye!"_

_"Brofist!"_

_And the twosome bumped fists._

**-Present Day-**

Swizzle facepalmed. "Oh yeah..."

Gloyd crossed his arms in sweet, sweet victory. Swizzle then looked back up, sighing. "Well, regardless, Rancis knows for a fact that we did screw with his cat, so we're in this together, dude."

"No kidding," Gloyd said as he walked to his Kernel kart. "Let's get out of here and find a place to-"

"You're not going anywhere!"

Swizzle and Gloyd froze. They both turned around and saw a very infuriated Rancis Fluggerbutter. Gloyd realized that Swizzle wasn't kidding when he said Rancis looked like a Cherry Bomb. The boy's face was so red, he could have sprouted into a cherry tree! In his hand, Rancis held the shampoo bottle that Swizzle and Gloyd booby trapped.

Right beside his right leg was Lord Nuttingham, puffed up just like cotton candy. In fact, he could have been _mistaken_ for cotton candy! The spoiled cat hissed ferociously at the two boys, frightening their pets. Spook let out a frightened squeak and Ty-Dye let out a squawk before ducking into their masters hats.

Gloyd and Swizzle backed away as Rancis slowly approached them, and Rancis was absorbing every second of their fear. "You both went too far this time!"

"R-Rancis, dude, come on!" Gloyd giggled nervously. "I-it was just a joke..."

"**_JUST_** a _**JOKE**_?!" Rancis spat, his eye twitching as rage fueled his insides. Both boys felt their eyes shrink. Rancis pointed to his hair. "Not only is my beautiful hair ruined..." He then pointed to the hissing Persian, "but my cat's own beautiful fur is ruined because of you two! It'll take weeks, maybe months, to get our hair back to normal! We'll be the laughingstocks of the whole arcade, and that's a _JOKE_ to you two?! I'll never be able to show my Lord Nuttingham in pet shows EVER AGAIN!" If it were possible, steam would be flying out of Rancis' ears.

Swizzle and Gloyd flinched. They've never seen Rancis so enraged before. Both boys realized that they really did cross the line this time. Pranking Rancis for fun was one thing, but to have him track them down, dismantle one of their cars, and to give them a piece of his mind altogether, it was a big shock to them. Rancis usually would brush this kind of thing off when it came to pranks, but when it involved not only himself, but his beloved Persian cat? Gloyd and Swizzle were digging their graves.

Rancis had enough. He slammed the shampoo bottle down and began to charge at the two at full speed. "I'm gonna beat the filling out of you-" The peanut butter boy stopped when a orchestra of girlish screams filled the air.

One by one, the boys could hear the girls scream, stop, then scream again. Gloyd then realized that his prank traps were set off, and the girls were uncovering them one by one.

Swizzle looked over Gloyd's shoulder, witnessing the scene. Snowanna and Adorabeezle were in the middle of containing the mento cokes, and that was failing because Candlehead was caught right into the fizzy mix. Taffyta, Crumbelina, Jubileena, and Minty were trying to step around the ketchup packets, and Disco was stepping all over the toothpaste-filled Oreos. Gloyd then realized that Vanellope was missing, but figured she must be in the bathroom, trying to get rid of the itching power from her pajamas.

Gloyd snickered, unable to hold it in any longer. Rancis and Swizzle looked over at Gloyd, and realized that he really did stick to his word. While they were playing video games, Gloyd was booby trapping Snowanna's entire living room and kitchen.

"You really did it?" Swizzle grinned, giving Gloyd a punch on the arm. Gloyd nodded, "you bet I did! As if I was gonna miss out on pranking a whole pack of girls!"

"Well, you better pray that Taffyta and Vanellope don't get out here before you leave," Rancis snarled. "Cause when I tell them, they'll-"

"GLOYD ORANGEBOAR!"

All at once, all three boys froze. They turned to the sliding door by Snowanna's house, and were faced with a mob of equally infuriated girls. Jubileena was comforting Candlehead, who was weeping over her no longer lit candle. "My candle..."

Snowanna and Taffyta approached the boys, but Taffyta froze when she spotted Rancis and Lord Nuttingham's sugar pink coloration. She snorted. "You too?"

Rancis nodded, crossing his arms at Gloyd. Lord Nuttingham hissed, and then was joined by Disco, who growled defensively near his owner. Like Rancis a few minutes ago, Snowanna resembled a Cherry Bomb. "You, Swizzle, and your little pets are going DOWN!"

"You went too far this time, Pumpkin head!" Vanellope agreed as she scratched her arms. "It'll take me a week to get rid of all this itching powder out of my favorite pajamas!" Taffyta curled her hand into a fist, "you better start running if you don't want this four-fingered fist in your face!"

Gloyd and Swizzle swallowed the lumps in their throats. Rancis was one thing, but to have the entire band of Sugar Rush racers against them was another. Gloyd nudged his best friend. "Dude...I got a plan..."

"What is it?" Swizzle asked, sheepishly smiling at the enraged crowed. Gloyd circled his finger around the girls, "you...Comfort them..."

"Yeah?"

"And...I'll...RUN!" Instantly, Gloyd sprinted in the opposite direction, and was quickly followed by Swizzle after. "Oh, thanks a lot!"

Not far behind, the crowed of angry racers chased after them.

**-Game Central Station-**

The two racers sat on the benches in Game Central Station, trying to catch their breath from running non-stop. Spook and Ty-Dye looked up at their masters from the floor, patiently waiting for them to maintain their heart rates.

Swizzle turned to Gloyd, wiping the sweat from his brow. "So, now what?"

Gloyd shrugged. "Where else can we go?"

Swizzle looked up, then spotted the gateway to Wreck-It Ralph.

**-Niceland-**

Gloyd and Swizzle hopped off the train, looking up at the ten-story building. The arcade wasn't open yet, and the boys didn't have to worry about going to Sugar Rush. They weren't in the new roster for the day.

Swizzle turned to Gloyd, looking uncertain. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"What other choice do we have?" Gloyd asked, shrugging. "At least here, we'll be able to hide in the building somewhere."

Swizzle stayed quiet for a moment, then sighed. He nodded, and he and Gloyd walked through the doors. Felix was in the lobby polishing his hammer when he spotted the two boys. "Well if it isn't Gloyd Orangeboar and Swizzle Malarky." Suddenly, both Spook and Ty-Due gave off their own chirps, grabbing Felix's attention. He chuckled. "Their pets too."

Spook and Ty-Dye both cawed proudly. Both boys sheepishly waved to the fixer. "Hi, Felix..."

"Can we ask you something?"

Felix raised a brow. "About what?"

**-5 Minutes Later...Again-**

"...I see." Felix sighed, rubbing his head. "So you're looking for a place to hide?"

"Just for a couple of days," Gloyd said. "The racers can keep the game going without us for a while."

"Yeah," Swizzle agreed, standing up. He stopped, and pulled out something from his pocket. It was the spray paint he used to decorate his car. "Besides, they trashed my ride. I can't race if I don't have a car!"

Felix sighed, rubbing his temples. "I don't know if this is a wise decision, but you boys should know better to not prank-"

"But it was all in good fun, Felix!" Gloyd cried, getting defensive. Felix put his hands up, telling Gloyd to calm down. "I'm not saying pranks aren't fun, but they're fun once in a while. If you keep doing them excessively, they could rile up everyone. Just like it did today."

Gloyd and Swizzle looked down, flustered. Although they didn't want to admit it, Felix had a point. Maybe they did go too far this time...This time. Although Felix was the voice of reason for the boys, he knew that he couldn't bring them back to Sugar Rush with an angry mob of kids. Especially if most of them are girls. His experiences with an infuriated Calhoun weren't done for no reason.

He sighed and began walking to the elevator. "Come boys."

Swizzle and Gloyd exchanged glances, and followed Felix to the elevator.

**-Niceland Penthouse-**

Big Gene was enjoying a nice, slow morning. He sat in his chair, waiting for the arcade to open and for the day to begin. In the far left corner of the penthouse, Q-bert and his companions were sleeping soundly.

"Ahh, it's so peaceful-"

"So we're gonna stay in the penthouse?!"

"Shhh! People are still sleeping, Gloyd!"

"Sorry!"

Gene groaned and walked to the door. Once he opened the door, he was faced with Felix, Gloyd, Swizzle, and their pets. His mood instantly dropped.

Felix smiled sheepishly, "morning, Gene..."

"Felix, what is going on?" Gene groaned, tapping his foot. Felix cleared his throat and gestured to the boys. "Well, these boys went a little too far in their pranking, and it backfired on them because Vanellope and the others went on a rampage."

"Oh, swell," Gene muttered, facepalming. Gloyd and Swizzle grinned sheepishly. Felix sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Can they stay here for a few days?"

"What?" Gene spat, astonished. "Absolutely not! Who knows what kind of chaos they'll stir up together?!"

"Gene, I already talked to them," Felix said, giving both boys a stern glare. "I made them both pinkie promise that they won't cause any trouble here until they go back home. Right boys?"

Swizzle and Gloyd crossed their hearts. "Cross our hearts, Big Gene. We won't screw up."

Gene looked at the boys, then the pets, then at Felix. He sighed. "Fine. But just for a few days."

Swizzle and Gloyd cheered and ran into the penthouse. "Yes!"

"Thanks, Felix!"

Felix sighed. "I'm not comfortable with them staying here either, but, knowing if they really did infuriate the whole Sugar Rush world, it's probably for the best." Gene sighed and turned around. "I better not regret this, Felix. Or I'm talking to Calhoun to take away your hammer again."

Felix squeaked and hugged his precious golden hammer. "No! Not my baby!"

_SLAM_

Gene sighed as he looked up. Both Gloyd and Swizzle were both looking around the penthouse in awe. Gene walked over to the bar, yawning. "I'm gonna have some coffee." He turned to Gloyd and Swizzle. "You kids want milk or something? Or, uh...What, milk?"

Swizzle shook his head. "No thanks."

"Coffee's fine, Big Gene." Gloyd said, giving Gene a lopsided grin. Gene gave Gloyd a 'bitch please' look. Gloyd snickered as he shrugged it off. "Yeah, I drink it. I come from a land full of sugar, ya know."

"I don't know, kid," Gene pulled out a box of coffee, labeled Vanilla Espresso. "This is espresso, ya know. It's like coffee-zilla."

"I said, I drink it," Gloyd giggled, unfazed by the big-name brand. Although he didn't like giving a little kid coffee, Gene knew that there wasn't anything else for the prankster to drink. Without another word, the boss poured the mix into the coffee maker.

Swizzle knew this wouldn't go well.

**-5 Minutes Later-**

_CLANK_

"So-they-chased-me-out-of-Sugar-Rush-because-I-was -pranking-them!"

It was official.

Gloyd Orangeboar was officially hyperactive by coffee. Big Gene sat in his big, comfy chair, listening to the buzzing prankster flap his gums, lamenting on his previous pranks being backfired. Gloyd wandered around the room, moving his arms around as he spoke like a chipmunk on cocaine. Spook, Swizzle, and Ty-Dye meanwhile, sat on the couch, nibbling on some gingersnaps.

"And-now-I'm-stuck-here-in-Niceland-because-I'm-wo rried-they'll-booby-trap-my-house-while-I'm-gone!" Gloyd blabbed, walking around the chair. His pupils were dilated to the size of simple pebbles. "And-when-I-told-Felix-this-he-said: "You-need-stimulation!" And-I'm-like: "No,-I'm-stimulated-enough-right-now!"!"

Gene snickered, "that's for sure." Gloyd rolled his eyes as he walked back to his seat. "And-he-said-I-needed-a-challege,-so-now-I'm-chall enged,-all-right! I'm-challeged-to-hold-onto-my-candy-corn! Since-all-the-others-want-to-pound-me-because-I'm- a-shrimpy-dork-who-likes-to-torture-them! But-I-don't-like-to-torture-them,-I-just-have-a-se nse-of-humor!" Gloyd shouted, pointing to himself with his teacup plate. "If-they-just-had-a-sense-of-humor,-they-could-bru sh-all-this-stuff-off-too! Is-there-anymore-coffee?" Gloyd looked up, grinning ear to ear.


	6. Such a Frenzy

**Hi, guys, it's Pirates101 here! And no, I don't play that game, by the way. I stick to the classic pillage and plunder, loud, rude, and obnoxious motherfuckers we all know and love from history. They fit me so well. xD I'm such a bitch.  
**

******Well, enough talk, here's the next installment of A Pain in the Ass! Enjoy!**  


**Everyone in this story is owned by the magical company of (classical) Disney!**

**Listen to this when you get to the ping pong section: watch?v=l1pHMqlm4go&list=FLShQbIfS-3USe6zWJ5HZ2rg&index=5**

* * *

Gloyd was sprawled across the couch, snoring lightly. The caffeine-charged drink had nearly given Gloyd a sugar rush in overdrive, but the effects wore off just before things got out of hand. Thankfully. Both Gene and Swizzle stared at the sleeping boy, relieved that the worst of the day was just about over.

"Well, that was interesting," Gene said as he grabbed his coat. Swizzle watched him with mild disdain. Interesting? Gene then turned back to Swizzle, pointing sternly at the boy. "I'm going out for a while. Do not. Touch. **_Anything_**!"

Swizzle flinched at the tone in Gene's voice, nodding quickly. "Y-yes sir." Gene studied the daredevil for a moment, then walked out of the penthouse. Swizzle gave a sigh of relief, releasing the tension he held on his shoulders. "Man...Gene's just as annoying as Beard Papa..."

Ty-Dye landed on his master's shoulder and nudged his hat. Swizzle smiled and stroked the macaw's beak. "Well, we have a little while for ourselves now, bud. Got anything in mind?"

Ty-Dye's entire face seemed to brighten when Swizzle suggested that. Soaring up to the roof, Ty-Dye made a strong nosedive to the floor, and gaining air after doing a backwards loop. Swizzle grinned, but shook his head in disappointment. "Sorry, Dye...If I had my kart, I would have accepted a stunt performance any day..." Ty-Dye let out a small squawk and landed on his master's arm, giving him a little nod. "The Swizz" ruffled his pet's head. "You're the coolest pet ever."

Ty-Dye proudly gave a screech, then fist-bumped with his equally proud owner. Through the corner of his eye, Swizzle spotted a switch. It looked like an ordinary light switch, but it had a note under it, reading: **Do Not Turn On Unless Party.**

Curious, Swizzle put his finger under the product, and flicked it upwards. In an instant, the penthouse lights dimmed down, and the entire place was filled with a montage of colors. On the floor, the tiles were flashing random colors in no particular order with a disco ball rotating around to complete it. Swizzle and Ty-Dye exchanged bewildered glances.

"If Snowanna and Disco were here, they'd be in Heaven."

Flicking the switch back down, the entire place turned back into its original state. Bored already, Swizzle sat down on the floor and rested his head in his heads. "This is boring...and Gloyd probably won't wake up until another hour or so..."

Sensing his master's distaste for silence, Ty-Dye became airborne and began looking around the penthouse. Without much success, the macaw was about to land until something caught his eye. Instantly, he began to screech and cry, startling the daredevil.

"Ty-Dye, quiet!" Swizzle cried, trying to shush his pet. "Gloyd's still sleeping!" The boy quickly ran to the source of the screeching, just to put and end to the bird's continuous crying. "What is it?"

Ty Dye flew towards his friend, then gestured to the biggest, shiniest ping pong table Swizzle had ever seen.

**-1 Hour Later-**

_CLANK!_

_CLONG!_

_BONK!_

"Oh, sherbert!"

"Sherbert! Sherbert!"

As the sound of footsteps faded away, Gloyd began to stir, opening his eyes slowly. The light hurt, but it didn't matter because Gloyd thought he was looking up at a moon. "A moon..." The moon became a golden color. "A golden moon?" Suddenly, another one came up next to the first one. "Two?"

A happy chirp cut his delusions, and Gloyd was face to face with a happy Spook. The bat chirped gleefully at his awake master, leaping forward to give him a loving glomp. Gloyd blinked, removing both his confusion, and the groggy feeling away from his eyes. He smiled when he felt Spook nuzzling into his neck, and squeezed the little bat to return the hug.

"Hi, Spook." He released the bat and Spook sat down on his lap. "Did you wait for me?" Spook nodded eagerly. Gloyd realized Spook must have gotten lonely and bored without his master. In a gesture of apology, Gloyd caressed his friend's head, running his fingers through the soft, gray fur on his pet's head. A soft, happy chirp of delight met the Halloween boy's ears. "Sorry, bud. I shouldn't have drank that coffee."

"Hey, you're awake!"

Gloyd looked up, spotting Swizzle with Ty-Dye on his shoulder. The daredevil seemed relieved that his friend was up. "Hey, man, I thought you'd never wake up!"

"Swizzle?" Gloyd looked around, confused. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour, dude," Swizzle muttered, rolling his eyes. "You know how bad coffee makes you!"

"Hey, I wanted something that would perk me up a bit, bro!" Gloyd cried, putting his hands up in defense. Swizzle snickered. "You mean, up then down!"

Gloyd gave a snort. Spook perched himself on his master's own shoulder, rubbing against his ear. "So, what have you been doing, Swizz?" Gloyd smirked, spotting the paddle in his best friend's hand. Swizzle gave the smirk in return. "Ping pong. Wanna play?"

Gloyd seemed surprised. "You know how to play?" Swizzle shrugged, "not as well as racing, but it's a hobby." He caught a hold of Gloyd's mischievous smile, and the smirk on Swizzle's face grew. "I know that smirk anywhere."

**-5 Minutes Later-**

Gloyd plugged in the radio, and set the track to the last one. Spook sat beside the right speaker, next to a gong with a mallet in his hands. Ty-Dye sat beside the left speaker with his foot on the play button. Gloyd pointed the the macaw, "Not yet, okay, Ty? I'll let you know." Ty-Dye saluted the Halloween prankster and gave off a squeak. Gloyd nodded at Spook, who nodded back. He returned to his post on the table, staring back at his opponent.

Swizzle stood on the other side of the table, leering back. Although Gloyd had more security on where to hit the ball, he had to watch his power levels. He was facing the windows, and one wrong move could bring in chaos. However, that didn't stop them from having a grudge tournament.

"The Swizz" looked up at Gloyd. "Ready?" Gloyd nodded, "and the battle begins!" He pointed to Spook.

_GONG!_

Spook hit the gong, Ty-Dye pressed the button, and the music played.

_Choose your destiny._

Gloyd stretched his hand, "Ohhh, my worthy opponent...Are you prepared to ping the pong?" He mockingly raised an eyebrow at the stretching Swizzle.

_Flawless victory._

Swizzle smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Muhaha! I am prepared, young prankster! Your pong is no match for my ping!" _Choose your destiny. _

He twirled his paddle in his hand, showing off how good of a ping pong player he really was.

_Flawless victory._

Gloyd squinted an eye, gripping the ball in his fingers, "ohh, do your worst!"

_MORTAL COMBAT!_

Yelling out, Gloyd smacked the ball across the table with great intensity. Swizzle slapped the ball back, screeching as his retaliated the turn. Both boys screamed out a cry as they smacked the ball back and forth. Spook and Ty-Dye watched the ball fly across the table, amazed on how good their masters were. Gloyd swung up as he screamed back, and Swizzle cried out as his talent showed off. Gloyd swung back, and Swizzle slapped it back while hitting it behind his back! Gloyd threw it back after spinning around in a complete 360 turn, screaming! Swizzle knocked it towards Gloyd after hitting ball from under his leg! Gloyd rammed his paddle against the ball, and Swizzle was about to have the point until he slipped his grip!

The paddle flew toward Gloyd's head, and the boy ducked just in time.

_CRASH!_

The paddle collided with the window, shattering the glass into a pieces. Ty-Dye paused the soundtrack, and everyone stared at the window with wide eyes, frozen in place.

"Ahh! FELIX!"

That was Gene.

"I can fix it!"

Gloyd glanced back, then turned back at Swizzle and smirked. "You have smashed the window of transparency!"

**-30 Minutes Later- **

After being lectured by Felix, Calhoun, and Gene, both boys were out on the balcony, bored again. They were gazing into the arcade for some time now. Gloyd sighed, rubbing his itchy brown mass of hair. "Man, this blows..."

"I know," Swizzle agreed. "The only thing we find cool and Gene banned us from using it!" He facepalmed. "I wish I didn't lose my grip."

Gloyd snickered, "but you gotta admit, the look on Gene's face was to die for." Swizzle chuckled beside him. "Yeah, I guess so."

Suddenly, the Halloween prankster became silent. He stared out into the arcade, catching eye of Sugar Rush. The video game he called home stared back at him, letting him lament on the mess he made. He sighed, resting his head in his hands. "I really screwed up this time, huh, Swizz?"

Swizzle's eyes went wide, shocked by Gloyd's sudden change. "Gloyd, we both made those pranks. It wasn't just you."

"I know, but everyone's mad at me because I went to far this time..." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Vanellope will probably make me her servant in order to make up for all the things I did."

"Well, what do you think you're gonna do?" Swizzle asked, glancing at his home. Gloyd shrugged. "I dunno, Swizz..." He looked up at the racing video game. He missed his home. He missed his creaky house and bed, and spooky pathway. And most of all, he missed his friends. "I just wish I could take some things back, Swizz..."

Swizzle held sympathy for the boy. Swizzle wouldn't admit it, but he was beginning to feel like a jerk too. The guilt of making their friends mad has finally shown its face, and both he and Gloyd was finally beginning to feel what it felt like to be excluded. _'If anyone should know that feeling, it's Vanellope...'_ For the first time, both Swizzle and Gloyd got to be in Vanellope's place. Although the reason was different, the moral was the same. People hated them for something they were. And although they could always apologize, it might take months for their friends to show complete trust in them again.

A loud sound from the kitchen caught their attention, and the boys raced in to check in on their pets. "Spook?"

"Ty-Dye?"

Both boys froze. Ty-Dye and Spook were under the chocolate cake that was resting on the table. Now, the triple layered cake was ontop of them, staining their fur and their accessories. Surprisingly, not a single stain was on the floor.

Gloyd facepalmed as Swizzle chuckled. "Chocolate cake, huh?" Both Spook and Ty-Dye smiled back sheepishly. Gloyd smiled at his friend and picked him up. "Alright, let's give you a bath."

"You too, Ty-Dye." Swizzle said, letting his pet climb onto his arm. Already, Ty-Dye began cleaning his feathers. Gloyd, on the other hand, clogged up the sink drain and turned on the warm water. As Spook watch his master create a warm bubble bath, Spook found an empty cookie jar in the back. He gave a chirp of delight and began to squeeze into the transparent jar.

Gloyd watched the bubbles foam up in the sink, and decided it was time to put Spook it. "Okay Spook, let's..." Gloyd turned back to the side, and his heart stopped when he didn't see his pet bat. "Spook?"

He caught a glimpse of gray in the back, and laughed when he saw Spook staring at him from behind the jar. The only thing that stuck out of the jar were his ears, and the little bat smiled up at Gloyd in his glass jar of joy. Gloyd grinned ear to ear himself. "Yes, you can fit in small spaces." The Halloween boy gently gripped Spook's ears and pulled him up. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Spook wiggled out of the jar with ease, then dropped into the water like a rock. Water splashed everywhere, and Gloyd was thankful that he wasn't close to the sink when it happened. He could hear Swizzle laughing in the background. He laughed too as he rubbed the soap through Spook's fur. "You're mischievous today, huh Spook?"

Spook chirped with delight in response, relaxing his tense muscles as Gloyd massaged and rubbed the soap through his fur. The foamy bubbles covered every inch of the bat, and when Gloyd was done rubbing, Spook was nothing more than a bubble mountain with golden eyes. Gloyd couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so funny today, Spook!"

He turned on the water and Spook eagerly rinsed out the soap from his body. Every inch of chocolate and soap was gone from the bat's fur, and Spook shook off the water like a dog. His fur stuck out on end, but the little bat was squeaky clean and as happy as one could be!

"Good boy, Spook," Gloyd said, grinning. He grabbed a comb from the drawer and evened out the fur on Spook's body. Once he was done with that, Gloyd placed Spook's crown back on his head, and Spook chirped with pure happiness. Gloyd grinned back at Spook. The little bat always put a smile on his face.

He petted Spook's head and then headed into the kitchen. "Well, you don't go around the kitchen without being hungry." Gloyd then pulled out a plate, and it held the most amazing piece of pumpkin pie Spook ever saw. Immediately, the bat's eyes dilated as a little bit of drool escaped his lips. Gloyd grinned and placed the piece of pie right in front of him. "Eat up, Spook!"

"You sure that's a good idea, Gloyd?" Swizzle asked, looking concerned. He was grooming Ty-Dye's back as he spoke to his friend. "What if Gene was saving that for something?"

"Nah, I doubt it." Gloyd said, obviously confident. "Gene likes crumb cake over the rest, and he said we could help ourselves."

While Gloyd seemed proud of himself, Swizzle still seemed concerned, "well, yeah, but-"

"So, how about some coffee?"

"Sounds good, Big Gene!"

Swizzle and Gloyd froze. They knew that voice.

"Now, it might be a little noisy, but-"

"AAAH!"

Gloyd and Swizzle froze. It was Gene and Beard Papa! "Beard Papa!?"

"You two?!" Beard Papa pointed at them, "so this is where you've been all day?!" His eyes looked over to the left, and he let out a gasp. "No! You rotten little monster!" Spook wiped his mouth clean of crumbs with a satisfied look on his face. He glanced over to Beard Papa, confused. Beard Papa clenched a fist. "How dare you! That little bloodsucker ate my piece of pie!"

* * *

**So, there you have it! But why does Beard Papa have such a grudge against Spook? Find out in the next update!**


	7. Past Conflict

**After a little while, plus a rant, I am back with your next update!  
**

**As of today:_ PLEASE_ _NO MORE PRANKING SUGGESTIONS_. **

**The story will continue on as a regular fanfiction for the two or three chapters. I hope you all enjoyed the pranking while it lasted (even though it didn't last long), but still, I hope you enjoyed it. Now try to cooperate with me and finish the story without the requests, because I know people would stop reading a story if the author decides to stop the requests. Which is stupid, by the way.**

**Everyone in this story is owned by the magical company of (classical) Disney! Except Spook and the other pets.**

* * *

Everyone, including Gene, stared at Beard Papa in disbelief. Especially Gloyd. The pumpkin-headed prankster's eyebrows furrowed as anger mounted inside of him. "**_What_** did you just call him?"

"A blood. Sucking. _Monster_." The words dripped off of the gate keeper's lips like venom. Gloyd clenched a fist, but Swizzle quickly stepped in front of him. "Whoa, Gloyd! Don't do anything you'll regret."

"I won't regret slugging him in the face, Swizz," Gloyd snarled, his brown orbs ablaze with rage. "Trust me."

Beard Papa only snickered. "Cute, kid. How about setting a gumdrop prank while you're at it? Then, give your monster there another piece of my pumpkin pie!" Spook blew a raspberry at Beard Papa. The little bat taunted the old man by waving his claws by his head, sticking his tongue out.

Even though Swizzle understood Gloyd's anger, he couldn't let his best friend do something stupid. He knew at heart that Spook was just a harmless bat, who only ate candy and pumpkin pie. The little bat never tried sucking blood in his life, but was unfortunately stereotyped as a vampire by both Beard Papa, and Rancis. Even Rancis' spoiled Nuttingham looked edgy around the bat, but Spook wouldn't hurt a fly.

Unless that fly hurt Gloyd.

Gene put his hand on Beard Papa's shoulder, "what is this all about?" Swizzle chimed back in agreement. He looked at Gloyd, to Spook, to Beard Papa. Something was up. "Why are you so angry at Spook, anyway?"

"It's because he ate his gumdrops," Gloyd said as he stuck his tongue out at Beard Papa.

"It's because he ate my entire decorating area in the bakery!" Beard Papa roared at the top of his lungs. Swizzle rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you how it happened..."

**-Two weeks ago: Beard Papa's Bakery-**

_Beard Papa snored away in his gate, mumbling about cream puffs for the fifty thousandth time. Gloyd, Spook, Snowanna, Disco, Swizzle, and Ty-Dye all popped out from a gumdrop, looking over to check for signs of Winchell or Duncan. When the coast was clear, Gloyd and Spook were the first ones through the gate._

_"C'mon!"_

_Snowanna and Disco were next, and they both slid under the gate with smooth momentum. Gloyd was impressed. "Sweet moves, Snowy."_

_"Thanks, pumpkin pig," Snowanna giggled, returning his knuckle touch. They both turned back to wait for Swizzle and Ty-Dye, but froze when they saw Swizzle inside the gate office. Swizzle snickered as he honked Beard Papa's nose. _

_"Dude!" Snowanna whispered harshly. Swizzle and Ty-Dye hopped over the gate, snickering to themselves. "You gotta top that, Gloyd!" Gloyd smirked, "you bet I will, Swizz."_

_"Guys!" Snowanna snapped lowly, bringing the boys back. The three kids and pets ran into the bakery, taking the "No Glitches" door. (Which was unlocked since Vanellope's restoration.) When the trio headed inside, Snowanna pulled out the Sugar Daddy pops. "You guys think this'll work?"_

_"Snowanna, have we ever failed in making a great prank before?" Swizzle boasted with a grin. Snowanna and Disco exchanged semi-irritated expressions. "Unfortunately, never..."_

_Gloyd and Swizzle nodded. "Hm, hm, hm!" _

_The children brushed past the curtains, unaware that one of them strayed away from the group..._

_Spook was enjoying himself. All this dark space to fly in was like a cave; a simple paradise for the bat. The candy corn addicted flyer swooped up, around, and about in the corners of the hall, chirping and squeaking with delight. Suddenly, a ray of orange struck the bat's eyes, and once Spook turned around to find the source, he was frozen._

_In the corner of the room had a wall that was covered in frosting and decoration tubes, filled with every kind of candy and frosting known to the video game characters. But the one thing that caught Spook the most was the candy corn flavored frosting. The swirl of orange, yellow, and white entranced that bat to fly over and gobble the whole thing down!_

_But before Spook touched the target, he realized that his actions might endanger the pranking mission. But then again, who could work on an empty stomach. Right? _

_Without a second thought and grin as wide as Saturn's rings, Spook gave the target a tap, and watched the frosting flow._

_ "And...done!"_

_Snowanna backed away to admire her work. The Sugar Daddies were all tied together, waiting for the frosting tubes to activate the bomb. The sugar bomb would the overflow the frosting tubes, making them unusable for gamers. _

_Swizzle dusted his hands off on his jacket. "That'll teach those kids to work the controls right!" Ty-Dye gave off a squawk in agreement._

_"And to pick me more often when I'm in the roster!" Snowanna added with an added bark from her trusty dancing dog. _

_"And to use the shields to block off the Sweet Seekers!" Gloyd snorted, expecting a chirp at his defense. However, it was silent. And Gloyd knew that wasn't normal. He turned around to look for Spook, but only saw the pipes that lead to the smokestacks outside. "Spook?" _

_ "What's wrong, Gloyd?" Snowanna asked as she rubbed Disco's orange afro. Gloyd looked in all directions, high and low. "Did we lose Spook? I don't see him." Suddenly, Ty-Dye let out a screech, alerting the rest. Swizzle was the first to jump. "It's Ty-Dye!"_

_Then, out of nowhere, a piercing scream rang through the bakery. "Ahh! You little monster!"_

_Gloyd rushed from behind the wall, and couldn't believe his eyes. Spook sat upon the fence on the bakery line, joyfully licking his claws clean of candy corn frosting. Swizzle, Ty-Dye, Snowanna, and Disco were speechless with wide eyes. _

_Beard Papa was redder than Jubeelina when he caught sight of the kids. "You?! You kids let him in?!" While Swizzle and Snowanna were frozen, Gloyd approached the angry keeper. "Yeah, I did! And he's not a monster, you piece of jerky!" _

_Beard Papa was unfazed by the insult. All he cared about was his frosting. He pointed to Spook, "that **thing** ate all of the candy corn frosting!"_

_Spook glared at the old man. He wasn't a 'thing' by any stretch. Gloyd glared. "He's a **bat**, not a 'thing'! And he likes candy corn, so what? You should be flattered he actually likes your candy, Beardy!"_

_"Well you should watch your pet more often, you little hooligan!" Beard Papa shouted. Spook stuck his tongue out at the gate keeper, as if saying: "Better than a crumbling cracker like you!". Beard Papa grabbed Spook by ears with a rough snatch, causing the little bat to screech in pain. "I oughta delete your code for this, you bloodsucker!"_

_Spook's cries tugged at Gloyd's heartstrings. He begged for his master to help him. "Let him go, Beard Papa!" Gloyd roared, ready to pounce like a lion. "Now!" _

_"And what if I don't?" He challenged Gloyd with a smirk. However, instead of a comeback, Gloyd smirked and said: "Sugar Daddy bombs.". Within that second, the bombs from earlier went off, and the mix of caramel and sugar overflowed through the frosting tubes, breaking and dismantling the line up. Beard Papa gasped, releasing Spook's ears unconsciously._

_"C'mon, Spook!" Gloyd held his hat open, and Spook flew inside. Beard Papa snapped out of his shock before Gloyd and Snowanna ran out of the door. "Oh no, you don't!" He pulled out his walkie talkie, calling for the donut cops. _

_Gloyd and Snowanna ran from under and over the gate, but stopped when they couldn't find Swizzle. "W-wait! Where's Swizzle?" Snowanna circled around, calling Swizzle's name. "Swizzle!"_

_"Ty-Dye!"_

_A screech stopped them, and Swizzle was parked beside them in his Tongue Twister with Ty-Dye on his shoulder. "Hope on!" They didn't need a reminder. Gloyd, Snowanna, and Disco hopped onto the top of the Tongue Twister, and Swizzle drove away right before Beard Papa could catch them. _

_Gloyd looked back at Beard Papa, who was stomping the ground. Spook took a peek outside of Gloyd's hat, listening to Beard Papa's rant._

_"This isn't over, kid! I'll get you back for this prank, and I'll put an end to that little batty friend of yours! I swear it, kid! I swear it!"_

**-Present Day-**

"And that's how I remember it..." Swizzle trailed off, stroking Ty-Dye's beak. During the story, Gloyd kept Spook close to his chest, watching Beard Papa like a hawk. Gene sighed, realizing that this was personal on a level.

"Okay, I get it...But-"

"But nothing!" Beard Papa cried. He glared at Spook, and Spook sent him a glare back. "That little bat's code deserves to be deleted! Or at the very least, exiled from Sugar Rush!"

"He's not going anywhere, and you're not going to make him!" Gloyd cried, glaring back at Beard Papa. "Not even if you have to delete my code first, you ice cream hearted piece of sherbert!"

Beard Papa snapped, scowling. "Why you ungrateful little-!" A screech stopped the gate keeper, freezing as Ty-Dye swooped up in front of him, spreading his patterned wings out. Swizzle held out his arm, and Ty-Dye perched upon it. "Just be thankful Spook didn't eat the ingredients for the cake, Beard Papa. Then you really could have been in trouble."

"It's not that he ate the frosting. I have refills," he admitted. But his glare returned in a split second. "It's the fact that he had to eat the candy corn tube! The last one for this week! I almost had to but the bakery on maintenance mode because of that thing! Sugar Rush could have been in trouble for all we knew!"

"But, it wasn't." Gene finished, stepping in between the boys and Beard Papa. "Sugar Rush is still plugged in, and you still have a bakery. I agree that Gloyd should have been watching his pet, let alone be pranking the bakery before the arcade opens!"

He gave Gloyd a look, and Gloyd rolled his eyes. He mumbled about the two men having sticks up their butts, but Gene let it slide. "But it's something that could have been replaced with the right use of time. So, in case this happens again, you'll know what to do now."

Beard Papa grumbled, but nodded. Gene turned to Gloyd and Swizzle, who both rolled their eyes, but nodded as well. Gene turned to the two racers completely. "Boys, I think you should return to Sugar Rush...and not just because the arcade's opening. You need to apologize to your friends for going out of control."

Gloyd mumbled under his breath, but stopped when Swizzle elbowed his arm. "C'mon man, Gene's right. We're just fueling the fire if we just hide here like a bunch of cowards...Besides, I wanna go home." Swizzle sighed. "I miss my tree house..."Gloyd sighed. He didn't like it, but Gene and Swizzle were right. It was no use hiding anymore. Honestly, Gloyd missed his rickety home too. They needed to go home, and they needed to race. It was their duty. "Alright, Swizz...Let's go."

As the boys headed out the door, Beard Papa kept his beady eyes on the loyal little bat following Gloyd. _'Next time? Oh, there won't be a next time when I'm through with you!'_

* * *

**"Attention. The arcade will open in one hour. Please report to your games."**

As the two boys made their way to Sugar Rush, they were discussing on what to say to everybody. "What do you think we should do?" Gloyd asked. He was never good at apologizing. Swizzle rubbed his chin, "well..."

Suddenly, Spook's sensitive ears heard something against the floor. He turned and saw a small pile of candy corn. Beaming to himself, Spook eagerly flew over to the candy and began to scoop it up in his wings. He was grinning to himself, thinking how pleased Gloyd would be when he gave him a good-

His thoughts were cruelly interrupted when a cage slammed over him. Screeching in surprise, Spook dropped the candy corn and frantically searched for a way out.

"Hello, candy bat!"

Spook froze. Beard Papa smirked through the cage bars as he locked the bat in. Quickly, Spook started chirping to get Gloyd's attention. But the boys were so engrossed in their conversation, they went through the tunnel without sparing a glance. Spook's ears fell as fear began to take over his very being.

"Looks like they're too busy to save you, eh?" A cruel snicker escaped Beard Papa's throat. "Now, little batty, how about we go for a swim in Lemonade Lake?"

* * *

**Well well, a little dramatic climax huh? Will you people stick around to see the end, or will you just wave it off?**


	8. Not Good Enough

**After a little while I am back with your next update! And since school's ending in two days, all of you should expect another story from me! Look forward to it in the future.  
**

**_PLEASE_ _NO MORE PRANKING SUGGESTIONS_. **

**Everyone in this story is owned by the magical company of (classical) Disney! Except Spook and the other pets.**

* * *

The crowds of Game Central Station were as busy as ever. Beard Papa was keeping himself occupied by humming a joyful tune despite the frightened chips within the birdcage. Spook was inside that birdcage, which was shockingly similar to the one he was contained in at the Pet's Fair in Sugar Rush. But unlike his previous prison, this cage was covered by a yellow tarp, which prevented that bat from seeing the outside world.

Which meant if Gloyd was in the area, he couldn't see Gloyd, and Gloyd couldn't see him.

"You know, if that boy really did care about ya, don't you think he would have noticed you were gone by now?" The sound of Beard Papa's voice startled Spook, but he hung on to every word that gate keeper said. Beard Papa lifted the tarp off the cage, allowing Spook to see the outside world. He placed the cage in his lap and gave a snort. "I mean...if he really _was_ your friend, he wouldn't noticed you were gone, right? Maybe he doesn't care about you after all."

Spook's blood boiled. The candy bat gripped the bars in fury, squeaking and chirping as he shook his barricades. It was if he were saying: _"You're wrong! Gloyd does care about me! He saved me from being all alone in that Pet's Fair, and he'll save me from you too! He does care about me because he's my master, and I'm his best friend!"_.

"But think about it, batty," He put Spook's cage back on the ground. "If he really did notice you were gone, don't you think he'd be here by now?" Spook's golden eyes darted around the station frantically, hoping Gloyd was here to prove Beard Papa wrong. But there was no sign of the pumpkin hat racer. Spook's ears dropped down. He began to think Beard Papa was right, but he instantly regretted the thought. He knew Gloyd would save him! But deep inside his heart, doubt began to fester, and within seconds, the bat's eyes began to form tears.

Spook began to sob. Beard Papa put the tarp down on Spook's cage, as if he were offering the bat some privacy. But nothing was private about the loud, heartbroken sobs from inside the cage. "Sometimes it better to be alone."Spook ignored him. He was far too scared and upset to listen anyway. Beard Papa didn't care though. The sounds of the sobbing bat was music to his ears. A sickening smirk crawled up his lips.

_'But for my case...being alone for you means dropping dead for me!'_

* * *

The humming of the train was the only thing Gloyd could hear. He was too deep in thought to think of anything else. In fact, he deep thoughts were the reason why he didn't even realize that Spook was missing. He was too focused on trying to think of a reasonable way to apologize to everyone in Sugar Rush.

His sighs caught Swizzle's attention. The daredevil turned to Gloyd, wondering why he looked so down. "You okay, dude?"

"Not really, Swizz." Gloyd rested his head in his hands. "I'm still trying to think of something to say...I can't just how up and not have anything to say when I'm trying to apologize..."

Swizzle put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, dude, don't worry. You know Vanellope will forgive you, right?"

"Yeah, but what about everyone else?" Gloyd muttered, burying his face in his palms. "Even with Vanellope's apology, I doubt she really would forgive me..." Gloyd sighed. "She can always lie between her teeth, y'know?" He ran his fingers through his hair, totally depressed. Swizzle, however, smiled. "Do you really think that's what Vanellope will do? You obviously don't know her that well."

"Oh yeah, like you know her really well, Swizz," Gloyd muttered as he rolled his eyes. Swizzle smirked as he gave a snort. "I obviously do. Especially if you don't remember how easily she forgave us when her code was restored."

Gloyd opened an eye. He glanced at Swizz, who crossed his arms smugly. He finally got his attention. "Remember how easily she forgave us? Right after when she made us cry when she said we were going to be executed?"

"How could I forget that?" Gloyd mumbled as an anime drop rolled down his head. "We all started crying like a bunch of babies..."

"But even after 15 years of that Turbo guy screwing up our game, Vanellope realized that we were never to blame." Swizzle gave Gloyd a playful punch on the shoulder. "And even if it was our fault, which it kind of was for wrecking her kart..." Swizzle rubbed the back of his head. "...She still forgave us regardless. And if she was able to forgive us all after 15 years of bullying, she can forgive you for two days of being a jerk."

Gloyd gave a small laugh. Swizzle had a good point. Being a hooligan was in his code; it was who he is. And even if the other racers didn't forgive him immediately, at least he was sure that their President could. That's all that really mattered to him at this point. Gloyd just wanted to be forgiven. Not only because he missed racing, but he missed his friends as well.

"Honestly Gloyd, as long as Vanellope forgives you, everyone else will too." Swizzle saw a smile of relief come onto Gloyd's face. The daredevil smiled back. His work was done. Swizzle muttered under his breath, and was lucky that Gloyd wasn't paying attention at the time to notice it either.

Within seconds, the gate to Sugar Rush was in view, and the train came to a halt. But that was when Swizzle noticed Ty-Dye was gone. Instantly, Swizzle searched around the entire train, panic gripping his chest. "Ty-Dye? Ty-Dye?"

"What's wrong, Swizz?" Gloyd asked as he hopped onto the pavement. Swizzle looked up from the other side of the train, staring at Gloyd. "Is Ty-Dye over there? I can't find him!"

"He's not with you?" Gloyd cried, obviously shocked. "But I thought he never left your side!"

"I thought the same thing!" Swizzle shouted back as he desperately tried to look for his beloved macaw. "It's not like him to just fly off like that." Swizzle hopped off the train, scratching his head. "Unless something isn't right-!"

Swizzle froze. He stared at Gloyd, his grayish-purple eyes locked on the Halloween racer. Gloyd suddenly felt uncomfortable. He looked from side to side, wondering why Swizzle was staring at him like that. "W-what?"

"Gloyd...where's Spook?"

"Spook? He's in here-" He reached into his pumpkin hat and froze. All he felt was his own mass of brown hair. Spook wasn't in there.

A screech from an all-too-familiar parrot caught their attention. Swizzle and Gloyd turned to the tunnel, spotting the mix of red, yellow, and blue feathers heading straight towards them. Swizzle felt relief when he caught attention of his pet. "Ty-Dye!"

Ty-Dye screeched as he landed on Swizzle's arm. Swizzle stroked the macaw's beak, only half relieved. "You scared the drops out of me, Ty-Dye. Don't fly off like that-" Ty-Dye dropped something into Swizzle's hand. "-Again?"

Swizzle looked down, glancing back at Gloyd. He could tell the pumpkin boy was worried about Spook. "Swizzle...?"

"Gloyd..." Swizzle dropped the item into Gloyd's hand clenched a fist. Gloyd's eyes went wide with a mix of shock and fear. "No..."

Swizzle's fist trembled. He didn't want to believe it, but the proof was in the pudding.

It was Spook's candy corn crown.

* * *

The motors of the racing karts roared. The Random Roster Race was only a few hours away from beginning, and all the racers were checking to see if their karts were up to par. In a few moments, the racers were going to deposit their gold coins into the pot.

Vanellope watched her friends from her balcony, smiling pleasantly. This was her favorite part of the entire day. Racing (without gamers) with her friends in an all-out stretch for the gold. She turned to Sour Bill, who was standing in the corner with a puss on his face. "Sour Bill, keep an eye on things, okay?" Vanellope jumped down to the ground. "I'm going to hang out for a while." Sour Bill nodded and walked towards the middle of the balcony.

Vanellope trotted towards Taffyta, who was enjoying her lollipop as she chatted with Candlehead and Rancis. Candlehead revved up the sparking engines on her kart, enjoying the flare they gave off. "Hey, Taff!"

"Hey, V!" Taffyta gave Vanellope a fist bump and then hugged her after. "Excited for the race?" Vanellope laughed as she pulled away from her friend, "well, duh! Who doesn't love the best race of the day?" Taffyta giggled and nodded in agreement. Ever since Vanellope's code renewal, both she and Taffyta have became close best friends. In fact, the two considered each other sisters because of their incredibly close bond.

A revving of the engines startled them both, and Candlehead gave them a giggle. "Sorry! Too much gas on that one!" Crumbelina shouted at Candlehead from behind, "watch it, Candlehead! You'll melt my kart if you keep flaring up your engines!"

Rancis smirked as he glanced at Snowanna. Both racers has their pets beside them. Rancis stroked Lord Nuttingham's fur as Disco sat beside Snowanna. Rancis gave Crumbelina a cocky grin, "you mean if it weren't melted enough from your-"

"Don't even start, Fluggerbutter!" Crumbelina shouted as Snowanna let out a giggle. Rancis let out a laugh as he scratched his cat's ears. Crumbelina walked back to her kart and Cocoa scurried up her master's arm. Cocoa sniffed her master's face and Crumbelina smiled as she stroked her ferret's muzzle. "Don't listen to them. They're just jealous of our glamor."

"Don't flatter yourself, Crummy! You still have to win the race in order to get the truffles!" Jubelinna shouted, earning giggled from Minty and Adorabeezle. Crumbelina felt her eye twitch, but kept her cool.

"Alright, alright, guys!" Vanellope said, stepping in the middle of the quarrel. "Let's line up and head to the-"

"WAIT!"

Instantly, the entire race track froze. Vanellope turned to the podium she stood on before and spotted both Gloyd and Swizzle racing towards the race track. "Gloyd? Swizzle?" Rancis' face twisted into fury on sight of the two boys, and was joined by the howling of his cat. Snowanna raised a brow. "They're back?"

"I hope they're not expecting an apology," Minty snorted as she caught sight of Swizzle. "Especially Gloyd."

"Wait." Taffyta squinted at Gloyd. "His pet bat's not with him..."

"So?" Jubileena asked, crossing her arms. Taffyta looked at they cherry racer. "Since when have you seen Gloyd without Spook?"

"Wait!" Gloyd caught up to the others, holding onto his knees for support. Vanellope stared at both boys. They were both winded. "Why are you back, Orangeboar?"

"I...need your help..." Gloyd muttered, looking up through his bangs. Vanellope raised a brow, unamused. "Is that so?"

"Yes!" Gloyd stood up, "Beard Papa has Spook! He kidnapped him and is planning to get rid of him!"

"Likely story, Orangeboar," Rancis snorted. "What makes you think that we'll believe you?" Swizzle stepped beside Gloyd, "because I was there!" The daredevil stared directly into Rancis' eyes. "And you know that I wouldn't lie about a pet being stolen!"

"But you still played dumb when we found out you both were behind all those pranks at Snowanna's party," Adorabeezle said, clearly still annoyed about the root beer incident. "Do you know how long it took me to wash that stuff out of my clothes?!"

"And putting that pink hair dye in my shampoo!" Rancis shouted, putting his hands on his hips. "It took me ten showers to get my hair back to normal! And don't get me started on Lord Nuttingham Peter-"

"Just say Lord Nuttingham for gobs sake!" Minty shouted from behind Jubileena. Rancis cringed as the others giggled. He was clearly irritated that nobody would let him finish his pet's name. "-Lord Nuttingham's fur! It cost me one hundred coins just to get him back to normal at the grooming palace!"

"Aaaand-!" Gloyd took a step back. Vanellope's anger was the most frightening. Vanellope jabbed a finger at Gloyd's chest. "-Putting all that stuff in my pajamas and my shampoo bottle! I felt like I was being overcome by lice-like cy-bugs! I couldn't even make a speech without scratching my head! I looked like an idiot thanks to your stupid pranks, Orangeboar!"

Gloyd flinched. The mob of angry racers stared back at him and Swizzle, silently mocking him. He looked at Swizzle, who looked back, and sighed. He couldn't hold it back anymore. "Guys...I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"

"Don't even start, Gloyd." Jubileena muttered. "Unless you show us proof that Spook really is missing, we won't even lift a finger."

"Let alone acknowledge your, and Swizzle's, existence," Minty said and turned away with the others. Swizzle looked like he was just punched in the stomach. Not even Minty believed him. "Minty..."

Gloyd's hand curled into a fist. His blood boiled as angry tears began to form in his eyes. Not even Vanellope would look at him. He realized the errors of his ways really did screw up with everything. "Felix was right...I really did go too far...I'm such a screw up..." Swizzle turned to Gloyd, and they didn't realize it, but so did Vanellope.

But with or without his friends, Gloyd knew he needed to save Spook. "I'm going after Beard Papa, with or without them." Swizzle put a hand on Gloyd's shoulder, "Gloyd-"

"C'mon, Swizz! It's obvious that everyone hates me now! What other choice do I have? I need to save Spook!" Gloyd turned away and began to run towards the bakery, ignoring Swizzle's pleas. "Gloyd, wait! Wait!"

Gloyd's pace increased. He needed to find his kart. "Don't worry, Spook. I'm coming for you!" Gloyd suddenly saw his kart in the distance. It was behind the gumdrops from before. "There it-!"

_**BANG!**_

Gloyd's face was met with something hard and black. The Halloween racer fell onto his back, seeing stars. "Ohh..." His vision was blurring, but he could make out the bulky figures above him. They were huge, and Gloyd could make out a blue uniform around their bodies with the letters C.L.A.W. embedded on a gold badge.

Swizzle was running as fast as he could to catch up with Gloyd. Ty-Dye flew beside his owner, hoping that they weren't too late. But when Swizzle caught sight of the graham cracker C.L.A.W. men, Swizzle quickly took cover behind a candy cane tree.

"What are they doing?"

Swizzle took a peek, and gasped when Beard Papa appeared from beside the C.L.A.W. truck. "It's him!" Beard Papa pointed to two cracker men, "you two, try and find Swizzle." He then to the two others, "and you two, take Gloyd to the bakery and tie him up. I'll meet you there. I have some business to take care of first." Beard Papa got into his own custom made kart, and drove off.

Swizzle suddenly knew this was the perfect time to catch Beard Papa red handed, and to prove Gloyd was telling the truth. Quickly digging through his pockets, Swizzle found his small speaker that he and Gloyd used for spying on targets. One was a small round speaker that could fit in the palm of his hand, and the walkie talkie was in his other hand.

Swizzle turned to Ty-Dye and gave his macaw the walkie talkie. "Stay here, okay? If they take me, fly to Vanellope and give her it." Ty-Dye nodded and Swizzle sprinted towards the truck. The graham cracker men just finished locking Gloyd up inside the truck and were about to drive off. Swizzle headed towards the door and stuck the sticky speaker onto one of the periods between the letters.

"Don't worry, Gloyd! I'll prove to the others you're telling the truth!"

"Y...You have lovely wife..." Gloyd said with stars dancing around his head. "Both very pretty..." The prankster fell backwards, blacking out. Swizzle stopped running as the truck gained speed and drove off. As the truck faded into the distance, Swizzle felt Ty-Dye land on his shoulder.

The macaw stared at Swizzle, who nodded. "C'mon. We have to help Gloyd and Spook!"

* * *

**Will you people stick around to see the end, or will you just wave it off because I changed the pranking?**


	9. Oh the Sweetness

**I am back with your next update! And expect more since I'm free from the dungeon known as high school! XD Enjoy!  
**

**_PLEASE_ _NO MORE PRANKING SUGGESTIONS_. **

**Everyone in this story is owned by the magical company of (classical) Disney! Except Spook and the other pets.**

* * *

Gloyd's head pounded. The entire room was spinning. Yet, he felt frozen in place. Gloyd slowly opened his eyes to straighten his vision, feeling the pain seethe through his code.

"Ooh...," Gloyd squinted his eyes shut, trying to cope with the pain. _'My head's killing me...What happened?'_ His forehead throbbed, as if it were suffering trauma. Gloyd tried to rub his head, but he realized that he couldn't move his arms.

"What the-?" Gloyd gasped when he saw his body was strapped to a chocolate chair by a Twizzler rope. The rope was bounded tight, and Gloyd tried his best to struggle out. But the more he tried, he could feel the ropes tighten after each time.

"Morning, sunshine!" Gloyd froze. He knew that voice from anywhere. Beard Papa stepped out of the shadows with a smile on his face. "Seems like my frying pan worked well." Gloyd's face twisted into rage. "Lemme outta this chair, you piece of jerky!"

"I don't think so," the baker replied smugly. He got in Gloyd's face. "I told you that your little bat would get his one day." Beard Papa chuckled as he pulled away, savoring the anger printed on Gloyd's face. "The little blood sucker is pretty scared without being beside you."

"You better let him go, Beard Papa!" Gloyd shouted, trying to struggle in his restraints. But the ropes wouldn't loosen. It just made things worse. Beard Papa's smirk didn't fade. "Don't waste your time. That knot won't come undone unless I pull at it."

Gloyd stopped struggling, thinking he might suffocate if he continued to break free. "Why are you doing this?! Spook didn't do anything to you!"

"He almost made my bakery go obsolete! All because he's a candy glutton!"

"He can't help it! He was hungry; and you should be thankful that he likes your crappy candy!" Gloyd's glare shot daggers. A sudden chirp caught Gloyd's attention; his head snapped up to look around for the source. "Spook! Spook, where are you?" Another chirp sounded off, and Beard Papa let out a snort. "Damn thing. Why won't he shut up?"

"I wish you were the one to shut up!" Gloyd spat, nearly toppling over from his soon-to-be boiling rage. Gloyd's eyes traveled up, and then he spotted Spook inside a golden bird cage. The frightened bat was placed on a shelf, and Spook looked at Gloyd through his prison with his big, golden eyes. Gloyd never saw Spook so scared before. The hole in his heart multiplied when he saw how scared his friend was.

The pumpkin prankster turned to Beard Papa, his brown eyes digging into baker's own beady, vengeful orbs. "Let Spook go. Now!"

"And why should I? You're powerless, kid! You lose!"

"Just wait until I get out of this chair, Beard Papa!" Gloyd roared, wiggling his wrists to try and find a weak spot. Beard Papa flicked Gloyd's nose. "Good luck, kid. But even if you did..." the baker stood upright, crossing his arms. "...Who do you think will ever believe you?"

** -Outside the Bakery-**

_"Who do you think will ever believe you?"_

Swizzle held the walkie talkie in the middle of the group, silently pleading that the other racers would believe that this was real. Ty-Dye sat upon his master's beanie, hoping for the same thing.

The entire Sugar Rush group had mixed reactions, mostly because they were confused. Beard Papa being an animal hater? Especially to a loveable and sweet candy bat like Spook? Vanellope and Whipcream didn't think it was possible. The white bunny was beside her master's legs, listening closely with everyone else.

_"I saw what happened on the race track, kid. You were rejected! Just like Spook at the Pet's Fair!"_ Beard Papa's laugh echoed through the speaker. Swizzle clenched a fist. Minty watched Swizzle closely; it was obvious he was getting really mad.

_"How would you know about Spook like that?"_ Gloyd sounded surprised, and the others saw the same reaction on Vanellope, Crumbelina, Swizzle, Rancis, and Snowanna's faces. How would he know about that? Their pets started to become irritated, but the owners acted quickly to calm them down or keep them quiet.

_"C'mon, kid. Use your head. Who do you think started up the fair in the first place? That bat was the first thing there when it first opened. All the other pets arrived a few hours after."_ A few more snickers were heard._ "And even before the other animals arrived, that bat was receiving hate from all around!" _Beard Papa laughed again.

Swizzle looked up at the others, who seemed to be going through a change of heart. "Do you see now? We were telling the truth...Spook needs our help. And so does Gloyd too..."

Jubileena looked down at her feet, ashamed. Maybe they did misjudge the prankster too early. However, Rancis wasn't sold yet. "But he still has to apologize with sincerity." Beside him, Lord Nuttingham nodded. Something crackled on the speaker. The racers weren't sure, but they could hear something else in the background through the baker's laughter.

It sounded like sobbing.

**-The Bakery-**

The tears flowed down Spook's cheeks. The memories of that painful day tugged at both Spook and Gloyd's heartstrings. That bat's heartbroken sobs reached Gloyd's ears, and the Halloween prankster could barely take any further abuse. Regardless of whether it was him or Spook.

"Listen, Beard Papa! It's me you want, not Spook!" Gloyd looked at the baker with direct eye contact; wanting Beard Papa to spare Spook's life. "I was the one who devised the plan."

"Nice try, kid. But my mind's made up." Beard Papa walked to the shelf and grabbed the bird cage. A sobbing Spook wiped his puffy eyes to look up at his captor. "This bat will not live to see another day in this game."

In a second, Gloyd froze. He realized something that Beard Papa failed to see. A smile creeped up the boy's face as he started laughing. Beard Papa and Spook stared at him as if he were crazy. "What's with you, kid? One minute you're yelling at me to let your pet go and now you're laughing?"

"You forgot one thing, Beard Papa!" Gloyd said between his laughs. "Even if you do kill Spook, he'll just regenerate again! His code is attached to mine, so unless I die outside Sugar Rush, he can't be killed!"

Spook stared at Gloyd in disbelief. Why would his master say that? Gloyd winked at Spook, mentally telling him to go with it. "And you can't give me a Game Over outside Sugar Rush anyway. You're under constant surveillance here, and Wynnchel and Duncan won't allow racers to be deleted in case of being unplugged. Plus, even if Vanellope does hate my guts right now, she wouldn't allow me to die because I still play an important role in this game."

Beard Papa gave a lopsided smirk as he raised a brow. "You're pretty bright, kid. But I'm already aware that his code is attached to yours." Beard Papa's smirk returned to his face. "So that's why I hacked it out!"

Gloyd and Spook felt their hearts stop. "No! You're lying! You can't hack a code!"

"Oh yeah?" Beard Papa gave Gloyd's a smirk. He turned to Spook, who cowered under his gaze. The baker then reached into the cage, and flicked one of Spook's ears. Instantly, the bat's ear glitched and Gloyd's face fell as dread overcame his very being. "No..."

"See, kid? I'm not as stupid as you think I am." Beard Papa pulled his hand out to watch Spook look at his glitching form. "I knew that the animals at the fair would be attached to their owners codes when they were selected, making it impossible for them to die within the game. So that's when I figured out that if you want to get rid of your pet, or replace it into something new, you'd have to change the code."

Beard Papa pulled out a napkin from his pocket and showed Gloyd the symbols written on it. "This was the same napkin King Candy used to hack the Sugar Rush game fifteen years ago. And I knew Vanellope would try to fix that code; and she did." Beard Papa's eyes had a dangerous glint in them. "But what she didn't know is that I have access to the codes as well!"

"What?! How? You're just the gatekeeper to the bakery!"

"That's right! And how do you think all these things get out in here?" Beard Papa gestured to the icing tubes. "I have to access the codes in order to install them properly, giving me access to everything that's included in this game! So when that little incident happened with the candy corn icing..."

The baker paused, voice lowering as his anger began to show. "...I knew I had to exterminate the problem from the beginning! I don't care how long I get locked up in the fungeon, as long as this blood sucker is out of my bakery, I'll serve time until our game get's unplugged! And there's not a candy coated thing that you, the President, or anybody in this world is going to do to stop me!" Beard Papa let out a maniacal laugh.

Gloyd's heart sank. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't do anything to save his friend. And not only that, but the other racers didn't even believe him. Only Swizzle believed him, but he was nowhere to be found. He looked at Spook, his eyes welling up with tears.

Spook stared at Gloyd, his code glitching for a second. His soft, sad chirps stung at Gloyd's heart as the tears fell from his master's eyes."Spook...I'm sorry..." Spook's ears perked up as Gloyd let out a shakiy breath. "I told you I'd protect you, but I couldn't even do that...You were the only friend I have left besides Swizzle and Ty-Dye...and I lost you because I got careless in my pranking..." Gloyd began to sob, his tears trickling down his reddish-orange face. "I'm so sorry, Spook..."

Spook's eyes filled with tears. Beard Papa gave a snort. "You only have yourself to blame, kid. Like you said, if you didn't get careless, you'd still have friends."

"SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!"

Both Beard Papa and Spook flinched. Gloyd never yelled so loud before. It was obvious that a nerve was struck. Gloyd stomped his foot. "I get that I screwed up, okay?!" He sniffled between his sobs. "I don't need _**you**_ to tell _**me**_ that I screwed up so bad that I failed to protect the only friend I have left! I let down Swizzle, and I screwed up all the relationships I had with everybody else! Even Vanellope probably hates me too!"

Gloyd looked down, letting the big teardrops roll down his cheeks. "If I'm able to make Vanellope hate me, then you know how bad I screwed up! I'm a horrible friend! I can't even apologize to people to save my life! I'm the biggest screw up to ever reach Sugar Rush, and I can't even tell everyone how sorry I am for treating them like that! I only do it because I feel like it's the only way for them to notice me..."

He sniffed, trying to control his shaking body. "But because I get so caught up in it...I forget the real reason I do it...I just wanted to hang out with everyone else...But I can't do that now because all they plan on doing now is ostracizing me for the rest of Sugar Rush's days of being plugged in, and it's all my fault!" Gloyd looked up at Spook, trying to decipher him through his watery eyes. "And now...it cost me the only friend I have left..."

Beard Papa watched Gloyd break down. The pumpkin prankster finally knew what it was like to feel overwhelming guilt. And it was awful. Gloyd couldn't stop his tears. They just kept coming. The fact that his friends don't believe him about Spook, let alone accepting his apology, and losing Spook when he promised to protect him from day one was too much to handle.

Spook chirped loudly, trying to get his master's attention. He himself was close to crying too, but the bat bravely held them back in order to see his master. Beard Papa gave a snort as he turned around. "You only have yourself to blame, kid. This is what it's like to be the weak link." He grabbed Spook's cage as he walked outside, and the bat desperately chirped at the baker to put him down. "And now, you have to learn your lesson."

Beard Papa glanced back at Gloyd. "Even if you break free, you won't be able to find me. See ya later, Orangeboar." Laughing, Beard Papa walked out to finish his drastically cunning murder. Spook's chirps echoed through the bakery, fading as he was dragged out to his unfair fate.

Gloyd was frozen in his chair. After what seemed to be five minutes felt like five hours to Gloyd. His heart yelled at him to try and break free, but his mind told him to stay out. The Twizzler ropes would just suffocate him. Gloyd sniffed, trying to regain some air. He never cried so hard in his life. "Spook, I'm sorry...I wish I never left Sugar Rush so I could protect you...I'm such a failure..."

"You're not a failure if you managed to pull off a bunch of successful pranks, candy pig."

Gloyd froze. He turned around and saw Vanellope with the entire Sugar Rush gang with their pets. Gloyd blinked away the stray tears, wondering if he was just imagining things. "Guys? How did you...?"

"Swizzle led us here," Adorabeezle said as she walked to the chair. She, Snowanna, and Disco approached the chair to untie (and bite) the ropes away. The Twizzler ropes fell to the ground as Gloyd stared at Swizzle. "Swizz?" A smile creeped up onto Gloyd's face.

Swizzle smiled as he pulled out the walkie talkie from his pants pockets. Minty giggled, "Hero's Duty. Their gear came in handy on this one." Ty-Dye cawed in agreement. Swizzle and Minty smiled at each other.

"It really did, Gloyd." Candlehead agreed meekly as she approached the Halloween prankster. "We heard everything thanks to Swizzle's radio..."

"Without it, we never would have found out that you really were telling the truth..." Taffyta looked down, ashamed. Everyone else did too. Snowanna put a hand on Gloyd's shoulder. "About Spook, and that you really were sorry about pranking us."

"Do you really prank us in order to get our attention?" Jubileena asked, clearly confused. Gloyd nodded, looked down at his feet. "Well...yeah. I mean, you guys always hang out in a group. And even though I like hanging out with Swizzle and Rancis a lot," Gloyd glanced to said boys, but then he looked towards the girls. "I wouldn't mind us all hanging out outside the race track..." Gloyd's cheeks flushed a reddish-orange. He felt embarrassed to say it in front of everyone, but what choice did he have? Everything was coming out now.

Rancis and Swizzle exchanged glances, and smiled. Rancis put a hand on Gloyd's shoulder. "Dude, if you wanted to hang out as a whole group, why didn't you just say so?"

"Yeah," Vanellope agreed, stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets. "We would have set something up if you said so."

"That's why we have the Pet-nics too," Crumbelina said with a smile. Snowanna and Disco nodded. "We're all programmed to be friends for a reason, Gloyd."

Gloyd smiled. The guilt in his heart lightened up drastically thanks to Swizzle. If it wasn't for him, the others never would have heard his apology. His real apology. Gloyd gave Swizzle and light punch on the shoulder. "Thanks for being a nosy jerk, Swizz. You saved my butt on this one."

"Don't mention it," Swizzle said with a laugh. Vanellope put a hand on Gloyd's shoulder. "And we're sorry for not believing you, Gloyd. We thought it was another prank of yours..."

"But now we know better." Taffyta said. She crossed her arms. "If it involves Spook being in danger, you're not lying!" The rest of the Sugar Rush racers nodded in agreement. The relief on Gloyd's face was beyond words. It was because of Swizzle's fast thinking of spying got him his friends back. They heard his apology, his love for Spook, and the love for his friends. He was a Sugar Rush racer again. "Thanks, guys. I really do appreciate it."

Vanellope nodded. But her expression turned serious. "Okay, now that the Sweet Seeker show is over, we have to help Spook!"

"There is no way in Bowser's kingdom that Beard Papa is gonna get rid of Spook!" Crumbelina shouted, infuriated. "How can he be so heartless?!"

"He's a cranky old man," Rancis said as he rolled his eyes. "What else is new?"

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do," Minty said, pulling the racers in.

Gloyd glanced at Swizzle, who was staring at Minty. He had a dazed look in his eyes. Gloyd smirked and nudged Swizzle in the stomach. The daredevil snapped out of his trance and glanced at Gloyd. "Huh? What?"

Gloyd smirk grew. "So...Minty, huh?" Swizzle's face flushed. He leaned towards Gloyd's ear. "Hey...STOP TALKING!"

* * *

**Will you people stick around to see the end, or will you just wave it off because I changed the pranking? Will the racers save Spook, or will it be too late?  
**


	10. Oh Snap

**I am back with your next update! XD Enjoy!  
**

**_PLEASE_ _NO MORE PRANKING SUGGESTIONS_.**

**Everyone in this story is owned by the magical company of (classical) Disney! Except Spook and the other pets.**

* * *

The gigantic van came to a screeching halt. Beard Papa glanced around through the mirrors and windows, checking his surroundings. The only sounds he heard were Spook's frightened chirps. The gate keeper grabbed the handle on the cage and pulled the glitching bat out. He held it up over his head. "Take a good look at it, bat."

Spook's golden eyes scanned around; he could see the race track and Sugar Rush square from this height. Confused, Spook looked down at Beard Papa, who pulled him back down to eye level.

"Cause this is gonna be the last time you see anything."

His low cackle made the candy bat shiver, and Beard Papa covered up the van with some swirl lollipops behind a jujube. Once he was finished covering his van, the gate keeper picked up Spook's cage and began to walk down a hidden chocolate and red velvet cake pathway.

Spook's body glitched a few times. His separated code was new to the bat since he was living with Gloyd for the past three months. The little bat's ears dropped down as Beard Papa swung the cage around as he headed down a dark path into a chocolate cake cave.

Even though Beard Papa needed a Ring Pop lantern to see, Spook's nocturnal vision kicked in, and the bat could clearly see the surroundings. The twosome were heading down a pretzel stalactite and stalagmite ridden pathway, and the sounds of dripping liquid filled their ears. Spook sniffed the air, the faint scent of lemonade hit the candy bat's memory. Beard Papa could hear the little bat's nose echo through the dripping sounds.

"You smell the lemonade, huh?"

Spook nodded, his stomach growling as the smell of lemonade grew stronger after each passing step. Beard Papa snorted and put the cage down. He kneeled down and pulled out some leftover candy corns and candy pumpkins from his coat pockets. Spook's eyes widened, his hunger rising as he caught sight of the candy. However, he stared at Beard Papa, hopelessly confused at the offering.

"Every victim deserves a last right." Beard Papa dropped the candy into the cage and sat on a pretzel stalagmite stump. "I'm in no rush anyway." Spook looked at Beard Papa, the candy, and gave a little sigh. His wings glitched slightly, but that didn't stop him from from shoving the candy into his mouth. The taste sent satisfaction to the bat's grumbling stomach, and Spook savored every bite of it.

He had an idea in mind. The slower he ate, the longer it would take for Beard Papa to get what he wanted. Taking slow, delicate bites, Spook watched Beard Papa through the corner of his eye, who was oblivious in the first place. Spook could only pray that Gloyd found him in time.

_'Gloyd...please hurry!'_

* * *

The engines of the karts roared through the tracks as Vanellope and Gloyd led the others through Sugar Rush. Time was running out, and Gloyd was becoming more and more apprehensive by the minute. Vanellope stole a glance at the pumpkin prankster, getting a good look at his worried face.

"Gloyd, don't sweat! We're gonna save Spook!"

Gloyd looked at Vanellope, his eyes lacking any sort of energy. He felt like stale peanut butter. Even though the others heard and accepted his apology and agreed to help him find and save Spook, he felt like he failed his best friend. He said he would protect him from anything bad when he first got Spook from the Pet Fair, and yet, he failed while doing what he loved. It was cruel irony.

Rancis caught up to the two, driving close to Vanellope. "So, what's the plan of action, Vanellope?" His RV1 slowed slightly, and the peanut butter racer revved up his engines to catch up to his president. Vanellope smirked at Rancis. "Easy. We'll surround him, and I'll-"

"Vanellope, it's not gonna be that easy."

Vanellope looked at Gloyd, surprised. "What do you mean, Orangeboar?" Gloyd clenched a fist. "Beard Papa's taking Spook somewhere...Somewhere secret. A place where I haven't been to yet..." Gloyd squeezed Spook's candy corn crown close to his chest. Tears welled up in his eyes.

Vanellope's eyes went wide. She skidded to a stop, causing everyone to stop as well. Gloyd was slower to the reaction, since he was fighting back the tears. The Kernel came to a halt and the young prankster hopped down, sniffing. Vanellope put a hand on Gloyd's shoulder, squeezing it gingerly.

"Gloyd, don't worry...Spook's going to be just fine." She offered him a weak smile, hoping to calm him down at least a little. But Gloyd shook his head. "It's not that..." The tears rolled down his cheeks. "I feel like I failed Spook..."

"But how?" Rancis cried, his heart going out to the boy. Even he and Gloyd butted heads sometimes, Rancis still considered Gloyd a good friend regardless of the circumstances. "You didn't do anything to hurt him, Gloyd!"

"No, but I broke a promise..."

The whole group fell silent as they stared at Gloyd's tear-streaked face. The Halloween child wiped his eyes before taking in a deep breath. "When I found Spook at the fair, I could tell how broken and sad he was. He was being hurt by other people, telling him he was no good, he was ugly, how nobody would ever love him...And how he was evil because he was a bat..."

Gloyd's bangs shadowed ever his eyes. The only thing the racers could see were his tears dripping off his chin. That is, if their own eyes weren't blinded by their own tears. Candlehead and Jubileena wiped their eyes quickly.

"But it wasn't until I took him home when I realized that all he really wanted was to be friends with someone...and that's when I promised him that I won't let him become hurt again." Gloyd sniffed, pausing to breathe. "But I screwed up because I acted like a jerk to you guys...And now I endangered Spook's life because I was careless." He hung his head, ashamed. Gloyd never felt this way before. The guilt and sadness that had burrowed into his heart left a gaping hole in his chest, and he felt as if nothing could be made up for it.

The racers were speechless. Disco let out a whine as Snowanna petted his head. None of them had any idea how deep Gloyd was, especially for them and Spook. His love for Spook and his friends were unheard of by his known standards. The racers realized that Gloyd was a much deeper person than they took him for. Vanellope's features hardened. Taffyta's eyes widened as the president glitched towards Gloyd, thinking that she was gonna smack him. "Vanellope, wait!"

Gloyd suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his figure. Warmth spread through his code, and he realized Vanellope was hugging him. Vanellope rested her head on Gloyd's shoulder as she held him close. The racers were at a loss for words. Rancis' mouth dropped open and Taffyta lifted it back up, her eyes frozen on the hugging duo.

Gloyd's mind was blank. Vanellope was hugging him? He glanced at Vanellope, getting an eyeful of her candy coated raven hair. "V-Vanellope...?" His cheeks flushed the same reddish orange color from before. Vanellope pulled away, her hands still on his shoulders. "Believe me, Gloyd, you're not alone when comes to feeling this way..." She smiled weakly. But it grew when she saw a twinkle in Gloyd's brown eyes. "Which is why we're going to beat Beard Papa at his own game!"

Gloyd blinked several times. His heart began to thud as excitement and new hope spread through his code. A grin grew on his face. "How do you suppose we do that?"

"Easy." Vanellope smirked as she turned to the other racers. "We find Beard Papa's vehicle and thrash it with our own!"

"Vanellope." Taffyta pointed to the lollipop bushes as Vanellope and Gloyd turned around. A lollipop went lopsided, revealing the van behind the jujube. Gloyd gasped as he ran towards the van. "Spook!"

"Gloyd, wait!" Minty ran towards Gloyd's side and held him back. Gloyd elbowed the apple-based racer, shocked and irritated. "What are you doing, Minty?!"

"Just look!" Minty pointed to the tracks. "Those tracks are at least fifteen minutes old. If Beard Papa was here, he must have taken Spook with him." Gloyd settled down, the feeling of defeat overcoming his being once again. "Now what...?"

"I told Wynchell and Duncan to look around the area, but so far, nothing." Vanellope kicked at the ground, creating a small chocolate cloud by her toes. Candlehead put a hand on Vanellope's shoulder. Snowanna sat down on a jujube. "Beard Papa must have planned this for a while..."

"That or Gloyd was just a little oblivious," Crumbelina muttered, crossing her arms. Gloyd sighed at the remark, knowing that she was right in a way. He _was_ oblivious, but only to word his apology right for his friends..

Swizzle sighed as he went against the chocolate cake wall. "Well, we gotta find a way-Ahh!" Swizzle disappeared from sight. The other racers turned to the source, noticing that the lollipop daredevil wasn't there. Adorabeezle looked confused. "Where'd Swizzle go?"

"Swizzle?" Snowanna called out as Disco sniffed the ground. Ty-Dye let out a screech as he dove towards the wall. Rancis' eyes shrank. "Has that bird gone insane?!"

But the macaw wasn't as stupid as Rancis, or Lord Nuttingham, thought. As soon as his body came in contact with the wall, Ty-Dye was egulfed into it. Minty gasped as she ran towards the glowing, green wall. She poked her head in and spotted Swizzle lying on the ground, his hand on his head. "Swizzle, you're a genius!"

"I am...?" Swizzle sat up, dazed. 8-bit stars danced around his head. Ty-Dye cawed and ruffled his master's hair with his beak. Minty looked back, calling to the other racers. Then she did a front flip into the cake pathway and helped him up. "You found a secret pathway! This must be where Beard Papa took Spook!"

Swizzle tried to shake off the blow to his head, smiling goofily. "Glad to help, Minty..." He fell backwards again, the stars dancing around his head. "Oh, Swizzle!" Minty kneeled beside him, shaking him. "Swizzle!"

"Maybe you should give him mouth to mouth, Minty," Taffyta joked as she pulled up beside Minty in her Pink Lightning. Minty's cheeks flushed as she put her hands on her hips. "He's not unconscious, Taffyta, just dizzy."

"Does it make a difference? He's like the frog who needs the princess' kiss," Vanellope snickered as she brofisted Taffyta. Steam fumed out of Minty ears. She was about to protest, but Adorabeezle skidded up with Minty's Veloci-Wrapper and Swizzle's Tongue Twister. "C'mon, mates, let's get Spook!"

* * *

Beard Papa placed the cage into the boat, listening to Spook's frightened chirps. The bat was becoming more and more restless by the second. His heart felt like it was going to explode. His faith in Gloyd and his friends was wavering.

_'__Master...where are you?'_

"Think of this as a release, batty." Beard Papa snickered as he loaded some paper cups onto the candy coated boat. "You'll be free from all this noise, bratty and idiotic gamers, and no more annoying pets!"

But Spook loved everything Beard Papa listed. He loved his pet friends, the noise of the revving chart engines, and the gamers that constantly come to play the games. He loved seeing his master on the Roster for the day, feeling blessed that he was under the ownership of his pumpkin-capped friend. Everything he loved will be gone because of someone else's hatred and selfishness.

As the tears welled up in Spook's eyes, Beard Papa loaded up a fishing pole onto the boat. "There. That's the end of the packing."

"You forgot the sugar daddy bomb, you big jerk!"

Beard Papa froze. He whipped around to spot Gloyd, Vanellope, and the rest of the Sugar Rush racers surrounding the dock. Their engines flared as they stared Beard Papa down with their death glares. Lord Nuttingham and Disco hissed and growled beside their owners, and both racers held Sweet Seeker rockets in their arms.

Vanellope stepped forward with Gloyd, who was staring directly into Beard Papa's beady eyes. The President put her hands on her hips. "I'll strike you a deal, Beardy. If you let Spook go now, I'll keep you in the fungeon for only a week, and place a restraining order on Spook to stay away from the bakery during Halloween."

"Forget it! No deals! I made a plan and I'm going to go through with it!" Beard Papa's eyes darted around, looking for something. He quickly spotted a knife and held it against Spook's neck. The little candy bat struggled and squeaked helplessly in the man's grip. Gloyd's eyes shrank as he sprinted towards his beloved pet.

"Spook!"

Swizzle acted fast as he and Ty-Dye held Gloyd back. "Wait, Gloyd. Let Vanellope talk." Gloyd stopped. He looked at Swizzle, then Vanellope, then Spook. The bat's eyes pleaded with the racers to save him. Gloyd relaxed, but kept his eyes on Spook. "Please hurry, Vanellope..."

Beard Papa snorted, gripping Spook slightly tighter. "You're never getting this bat back! Not after what happened!"

"Beard Papa, calm down." Vanellope took a step forward, but the deranged gate keeper pressed the knife against Spook's neck. Spook let out a strained squeak as his code glitched under the pressure. The racers flinched as Beard Papa laughed. "Step back, kid! Now!"

Vanellope held her hands up, taking a step back. "Okay, okay. Calm down." Beard Papa relaxed slightly, but he kept the knife pressed against the candy bat's neck. Vanellope sighed. "Listen, you don't want to do this. You'll be killing an innocent animal because you're mad about your bakery. I understand what it feel like!"

"Yeah, sure, kid!"

"No, I mean it! How do you think I felt after I learned that King Candy was really that Turbo guy? He took everything away from me. My home, my career," Vanellope glanced back, facing the racers sadly. "And my friends..."

Gloyd and the others stared at Vanellope with sad expressions on their faces. She then turned back towards her friends and faced Beard Papa again. The gate keeper's grip on the knife seemed to lighten up. Gloyd could tell Vanellope was beginning to have a break through with him.

"You don't want to do this, Beard Papa," Vanellope took a cautious step forward. Beard Papa didn't say anything. His eyes were focused on the young girl. "Spook's too innocent to be killed...He didn't know what he was doing. He was just hungry." Vanellope gave the bat a sympathetic smile. Spook smiled weakly through his teary eyes.

"This can be resolved. Your anger won't disappear by killing Spook; it'll just make things worse." Vanellope held her hand out. "If you take my hand, we'll be able to resolve this peacefully. Without killing someone's friend."

Beard Papa stared at Vanellope's hand. Her soft smile gave silent encouragement to him, telling him to rise above the anger and take her hand. The gate keeper looked at Vanellope, to Gloyd's pleading eyes, back to to a shaking Spook. The knife slipped out of his hand and fell onto the dock with a thud.

"It won't resolve your anger, Beard Papa." Vanellope said as she inched forward. "Murder never does." Beard Papa looked at Vanellope, staring at her face one last time. Slowly, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards as his eyes lit up with insane glee.

"It's worth a shot!"

Before anyone could react, Beard Papa grabbed Spook's head with both hands, twisted it to the left, then sharply to the right.

_SNAP!_

Spook's neck snapped, and the candy bat fell to the floor. Spook was dead.

Beard Papa killed him.

* * *

**This isn't the end. Will you people stick around to see the end, or will you just wave it off because I changed the pranking? Stay tuned.**


	11. Sweet Escape

**I am back with your next update! XD Enjoy!  
**

**_PLEASE_ _NO MORE PRANKING SUGGESTIONS_. **

**Everyone in this story is owned by the magical company of (classical) Disney! Except Spook and the other pets.**

* * *

For a moment, time stood still in Sugar Rush. The racers stared at Spook's lifeless body with their mouths hanging open. The bat was motionless, lying there with his neck twisted in an awkward angle. Beard Papa's pure, pointless evil had everyone frozen in place. Beard Papa looked down at Spook, the smile still plastered on his face. He did it. He finally killed Spook. However, he seemed shocked; as if he acted without thinking it through.

Another moment passed...Then Gloyd went wild. "_BASTARD!_" He thrashed forward, rage blinding his voice of reason. If Swizzle didn't react as quickly as he did, Gloyd would have walked into a stabbing. Beard Papa had his hand around a candy cane dagger, just in case.

"I can't believe..." Taffyta muttered, frozen. Minty's hands covered her mouth. Even Taffyta or Minty were't prepared for something this gut-wrenching. Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Jubileena were on their knees, weeping. Nothing could have prepared them for this.

Snowanna, Crumbelina, Rancis, and Vanellope were frozen, their expression identical. Wide-eyed and their jaws slacking. Swizzle pinned Gloyd down, protecting him from his rage. Gloyd was screaming hysterically, rapidly punching Swizzle's face and head. But despite Gloyd's intense blows, Swizzle held him down.

Vanellope was the first to snap out of it. Her features hardened as she started to charge at Beard Papa, but the gatekeeper held his guard up. The candy cane knife in his hand was held up high as Beard Papa attempted to snatch Vanellope's hand. "Don't move one more pixel, kid! Or I'll be sure those are your last steps!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Rancis roared, running up to the two, but was held back by both Taffyta and Minty. "Rancis, get back here!"

Beard Papa shoved Vanellope back, and she crashed into Swizzle and Gloyd. The three racers were tangled between each other's limbs. He started backing towards his makeshift candy boat. "Now, all of ya stay back!" He watched every racer like a hawk. He smirked when he saw Gloyd being held back by Swizzle. "And I'll make sure that you'll be-"

A quick 8-bit sound and light made the gang freeze. They all turned their attention to Spook's lifeless body. The pixels of the detached code started to move and illuminate. Seconds later, the body was engulfed in pixels and it rotated around multiple times. All eyes were focused on the code, and as soon as it went back onto the ground, everyone was frozen for the second time. Even Beard Papa.

Spook's code wasn't Spook after all. It was actually the popcorn from the King Candy booths. Instantaneously, the Sugar Rush racers gasped in both shock and relief. Especially Gloyd. If the popcorn fans weren't Spook, then that meant only one thing. "Damn it!" Beard Papa cursed as the popcorn fans hopped away from the docks.

"Spook's still alive!" Gloyd cried, his lips turning into a cracked relieved smile. However, when he turned to Beard Papa, his rage flowed through his body. "Where is Spook?! Where is he?!"

"You expect me to tell you that, kid?" Beard Papa chuckled. Despite his laughter, the gatekeeper seemed to be sweating a little. "I came this far, and I don't expect to-"

A loud chirp made Beard Papa freeze. He clenched a fist when the racers saw the golden cage on the bow of the boat. The gold cage, gray fur, long, ears and golden eyes. There was no doubt. Spook was still alive.

Gloyd's heart pounded when he caught sight of his beloved friend. "Spook! You're alive!" Spook chirped back, tears in his eyes. He was relieved that his master, and his friends, came to save him.

Minty realized that Beard Papa hacked the codes of the popcorn fans by transforming the few into a Spook lookalike. If the code is disturbed in any way, the beings return to their normal state. She clenched a fist. "Beard Papa hacked those popcorn fans to set us up! It was to buy some time! He knew we'd be devastated if Spook was killed before our eyes, so he made a decoy in order to stun us while he escaped with the real Spook still in his grasp!"

Every single racer stared at Beard Papa, their glares digging into his beady, manipulative eyes. Even the pets themselves were infuriated by Beard Papa's actions. Playing with their emotions as if they were puppets, and to slaughter an animal, decoy or not, in cold blood reached their last nerves.

Taffyta had her hands curled into fists. "To actually mess with the codes of the assorted fans as well as Spook's..."

"You're evil." Candlehead growled as the flame on her hat began to grow. "There's no other explanation for it."

Beard Papa found himself being surrounded by the racers and their angered pets. Disco growled beside a hissing Lord Nuttingham and Cocoa. Whipcream thumped her foot on the ground, displaying her disdain for the gatekeeper within her own way, and Ty-Dye let out a massive screech that rang in beard Papa's ears. Gloyd was fuming. Swizzle finally let up his grip on his arms and the boy slowly trudged toward Beard Papa. "You steal my pet, you threaten him and my friends..."

"Stay back, damn you!" Beard Papa lashed out at Gloyd as he backed up. Gloyd kept trudging forward. He had a feeling that nobody was going to stop him this time. "You play with my emotions, and you set up my friends as well as myself!"

"Shut up!" Beard Papa roared as he jumped back. He flipped a switch, and the racers heard something unhitch. The nine friends were engulfed in a shadow, and they soon found themselves behind a Twizzler cage.

"What the-?!" Snowanna rattled the bars furiously, trying to break them. Disco started biting the bars as Lord Nuttingham scratched them with his claws. Swizzle rammed against the bars with his shoulder. But the candy absorbed the blow and retaliated back towards onto the racer. Pain seared through his shoulder and the daredevil fell to the floor in pain.

"Swizzle!" Minty kneeled down next to him, worried. It was no use. The Twizzlers were extra powerful for some reason. Jubileena feared the worst. "Don't tell me he hacked the Twizzler cage strength too!" Beard Papa laughed even louder. Rancis turned to Vanellope with his hand on her shoulder. "Vanellope, glitch us out of here!"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Vanellope grinned mischievously as she started glitching towards the bars. But the bars glowed pink the closer Vanellope got. As soon as she reached the edge of the bars, she was thrown back into the cage. She crashed into Crumbelina and Taffyta. Everyone was confused. Vanellope's glitching should have worked.

"You see, kid," Beard Papa took a swing of lemonade from the lake. It was his way of a victory drink. "Not only did I decide to up the durability of the Twizzler cages, but I made it glitch-proof." Beard Papa waved a small gadget in his hand. It was a remote for the loading cranks. "This remote controls the cranks. If I wanted to, I'd hook you all up to the crank and lower you into the bay! Just like what I'll do to Spook!" Beard Papa laughed again.

Gloyd and Vanellope shook the bars while Beard Papa laughed. "Let us outta here, you jerk!" Beard Papa's smirk exceeded natural boundaries. He looked like a white Grinch. "I don't think so. Hacking is a lot of fun. I can see why Turbo did it to you, _princess_."

Vanellope snarled, insulted. That crossed the line for her. "I'll have you executed for this!" She shook the bar with all her might, but to no avail. Those things were unbreakable. Beard Papa snorted in Vanellope's face, grinning. "It'll be worth it." He turned around and headed towards his boat. "Enjoy the show, kids! First and last showing starting now!"

"Spook!" Gloyd and Spook looked at each other through their own prison bars. Spook's eyes were filled with tears, and Gloyd was close to that same position. They were so close, but Gloyd fell into another trap. Spook's life was still in danger, even when he was fooled by the popcorn codes. But Spook learned how much his master loved him. The pain, anger, and grief Spook saw in Gloyd's eyes when he witnessed the false murder struck a nerve. Gloyd really loved him, and that was more than anything Spook ever wished for.

The sound of the boat's propeller filled the air. Beard Papa's laugh faded out as he drove off into the bay, leaving the racers trapped like mice. Gloyd sank to his knees, his heart filled with a gaping hole. "I can't believe it...He won..."

"Gloyd..." Swizzle approached his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We haven't lost yet."

"Oh yeah?" Gloyd looked up, glaring at Swizzle through his tears. "And how so?"

"Because he forgot about those controls," Jubileena said with a grin. She pointed to control box on the side of the shed. Gloyd's eyes widened. Jubileena was right. The wires, levers, and the box itself weren't tampered with.

They had a chance after all!

"But how do we hit that thing from all the way from over here?" Rancis muttered, scratching his head. He looked at the other racers, who looked at their pets. But all the pets were just as effected by the hacked candy as much as they were. Snowanna sighed. "So much for using our pets..."

"Beard Papa really did cover his bases...I'm both scared and a little impressed at the same time," Adorabeezle muttered, thinking hard. Vanellope squinted at the control box. "We have to throw something at the lever."

"Yeah, but what?" Candlehead said, sighing. "All we have are pieces of candy on us."

"And two Sweet Seekers," Taffyta added in. She tossed her lollipop stick out of the cage. The whole gang of racers suddenly went quiet. They all turned to Taffyta, who seemed visibly nervous with all the eyes on her. She looked from side to side, confused. "What?"

"The Sweet Seekers..." Minty picked one up. A smile spread on her face. "If we throw enough candy to the lever, we'll be able to free us from this crazy prison!"

"But the Sweet Seekers can still target us regardless," Adorabeezle said. "It could blow up right in front of us!"

"Even better!" Swizzle cried out. That earned him a few looks of concern. He rolled his eyes. "I mean, that it's good that it'll weaken the bars!"

"But will it be enough?" Jubileena seemed worried that it wouldn't work. Who could blame her? Beard Papa hacking was out of control. They didn't know what to expect now. Minty kneeled down and positioned the Sweet Seeker between the bars. "We still have to try!"

"I'll throw first!" Vanellope said as she took some sprinkles from her hair. She gave a mighty heave, and the sprinkles scattered around the control box. Vanellope fist pumped. "Made it!"

"Let me try!" Jubileena took off her cherry cap and blew on top of it. The sugar crystals flew towards the controls box, but most of it stuck onto the sprinkles. The cherry racer cheered. "All right!" Adorabeezle and Snowanna gave her victory hugs.

Rancis turned to Taffyta, who was opening another lollipop. She looked at him, noticing his eyes. "...What?"

"Throw one of your lollipops, Taff!" Rancis cried as he struggled to wrestle one out of her pockets. Taffyta's face hardened as she backed away. "What?! No way! I was saving this one for something special!"

"But you have to, Taffyta!" Vanellope cried as she grabbed her friend's shoulders. "We have to save Spook!"

Taffyta was about to protest, but she looked at Vanellope. The look on her face said it all. She glanced at Gloyd, then Swizzle, and then the other racers. They all had the same expression. They pleaded that Taffyta would sacrifice her prized possession in order to help someone else. She sighed, giving in. "Fine." But she grabbed Gloyd's jacket, pulling him close. "But you owe me one, Orangeboar!"

"As long as it saves Spook, I'll buy you a trillion lollipops!" Gloyd said, not even squirming in her grip. All he cared about was Spook. Taffyta's eyes widened slightly, then she backed away. "Okay. I'll hold you to it." She then threw her prized lollipop towards the control box. It skidded for a few seconds, then smashed into pieces when it came into contact with the actual box. Taffyta's mouth dropped open. "Oh my gobs...That thing cost me ten coins..."

Rancis looked at Minty, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You think that's enough?"

"Hopefully." Minty pulled the trigger on the Sweet Seeker as the other's backed away. Minty put her hand on the trigger. "Fire in the hole!" The trigger released the Sweet Seeker, and it flew straight towards the cage instead of the control box.

The racers froze. "Oh fudge...," Swizzle muttered. The Sweet Seeker blew up on impact, rattling the bars with intense velocity. A few racers huddled close to minimize their fear as the shaking subsided. Once the cage became completely still, the racers saw that the Sweet Seeker did damage to the bars. The Twizzlers seemed worse for wear; it just took a small force to break out. But none of the racers were strong enough.

"Now what?" Crumbelina asked. Snowanna pulled up the second Sweet Seeker. "Fire this one?"

"No!" Gloyd cried, snatching the cannon out of her hands. "We need to save this. I want to shoot Beard Papa down with this!" Rancis had a disdained look on his face. "Well that's impossible unless we break outta here. What are we gonna do?"

Taffyta glanced back at him. Rancis suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "...What?"

"Use your head!"

**...**

"But I don't wanna use my head!"

The Sugar Rush racers charged forward. Using Rancis' as a pillar (literally), the gang rushed forward towards the bars. Putting all their strength into getting through the bars, and holding Rancis still, they finally broke through their prison.

Pieces of the red licorice scattered onto the dock and lemonade, and the gang cheered with victory. "Yes!" Candlehead cried. "We're out!"

"Take that, Beard Papa!"

Swizzle and Minty did a victory hug, but froze when they realized what happened. Blushing, the two pulling away as they shyly stared at one another. But Vanellope was the first to recover from the celebration. "Okay, listen up!"

The racers stopped as Gloyd ran to Vanellope's side. "Rancis, Snowanna, Swizzle, and Crumbelina, and the pets, come with Vanellope and me!"

"The rest of you put a net into the far side of the lake!" Vanellope cried as she pointed towards the west side of the shore. "And don't move until I give the signal! One of you will have to control the net!"

"I'll do it!" Minty said as she walked towards the control box. As she began to move the net into the lake, the friends split into groups. Gloyd and Vanellope's team hopped onto a pretzel speedboat with their pets, grabbing a form of weapon. Minty's team ran to the west side of the shore, directing Minty to the exact spot that Vanellope wanted.

As Vanellope and Gloyd boarded the ship, Gloyd looked out into the vast lake expansion. His worry for Spook increased drastically. "Gloyd." Gloyd looked up, seeing Rancis' hand extended out to him. Lord Nuttingham was beside him, purring softly. "We're gonna get Spook back. He's not gonna die on my watch."

Smiling, Gloyd took Rancis' hand and was pulled aboard. "Good to know, Rancis. Spook would love to hear that from you." Rancis smirked and nodded. "He may be a little annoying, but he's still a good pet regardless."

A meow came from Lord Nuttingham, as if he were agreeing with his master. Gloyd smirked and nodded. He walked up to the front of boat beside Vanellope. She pointed to the radar. "Look. This is where we are." She pointed to the pink dot, which was blinking beside the green outline. She then pointed to the blinking yellow light in the farther left corner. "And that's Beard Papa. If we go fast, we'll have a chance."

"With a little glitching involved," Gloyd said, grinning evilly. Vanellope returned the impish grin. They both nodded and the boat was hitched into high gear. The propeller roared loudly as the group headed towards Beard Papa's location.

Between the glitching and the smooth sailing, they came closer and closer to Spook with each passing second. Gloyd kept his eyes on the yellow dot. _'Don't worry, Spook. I'm not letting you die, and neither will anybody else.'_ He glared at the distance, swearing revenge. _'Not if I have anything to say about it!'_

* * *

**Will you people stick around to see the end, or will you just wave it off because I changed the pranking? Stay tuned.**


	12. The Prince of Pranks

**I am back with your next update! Enjoy, because this will be the second-to-last chapter of this story. The next one will basically be an epilogue.  
**

**You get the point. No more pranks.**

**Everyone besides Spook and the other pets are owned by Disney.  
**

* * *

The boat roared closer and closer to Beard Papa's location. The small team of racers and pets grew more and more determined as the lake became more vast with its width. Gloyd's eyes were focused on the horizon, thinking of the many things he would do to Beard Papa when this was all over.

Vanellope glanced at Gloyd, worried for him. His best friend was in the hands on a madman, and he nearly lost all his friends because of his reckless pranking. The president realized that he had been through what she had gone through after fifteen long years of the fake King Candy rule. The guilt in his heart was probably overwhelming in his code; he wasn't programed to feel so much guilt within such a short time span. But Vanellope knew that changed because of Swizzle, and now, Spook needed their help.

"Vanellope."

Vanellope broke out of her trance and faced the Halloween racer. "Yeah?" Gloyd still had his eyes set on the horizon. "If anything happens to Spook, or me, or both of us, I want you to take us to Game Central Station, and give us both Game Overs."

The entire boat froze.

"WHAT?! Gloyd, are you crazy?!"

"Snap out of it, dude!"

"There's no way we're gonna let Papa hurt you or Spook!"

"I know that!" Gloyd's tone caused the others to flinch. Only Vanellope remained steely. Swizzle looked like he saw a ghost. This was so out of character for Gloyd. The pumpkin racer hung his head. "But I'm just saying if worst comes to worst. If Spook dies, I want to die. I got him into this mess...The least I can do is die with him." A small sad smile spread across his face. "So that way, I'll not only pay my debts to him, but I'll be with him without anyone being able to harm us again..."

"But, Gloyd-" Rancis began, but Vanellope put a hand on the peanut butter racer's shoulder. "No, Rancis." She smiled sadly at her friends, then turned back to Gloyd. "If worst come worst, and if I'm unable to reset the game in order to save either one of you, I'll give you Game Overs." But a cheeky smile perked up onto face. "But I highly doubt it'll happen. We're a team, Gloyd, and we won't screw up if we work together."

"That's right," Crumbelina said with a soft smile. "We're doing this because we're your friends, Gloyd." Rancis agreed with a bob of his head. "And friends always stick together, through thick and thin."

"No matter how many times they screw up," Vanellope finished, putting a comforting hand onto Gloyd's. Gloyd stared at Vanellope, then to his friends. Despite the shit he pulled and the things he did to them in the past, they were still willing to have his back. It was more than Gloyd asked for. He smiled as his eyes were hidden by his bangs.

"Thanks, guys...That's more than I ever wanted from you all..."

"Alright, alright! No more tears, Orangeboar!" Snowanna laughed as she slapped him on the back. "We got a candy bat to save!" Disco barked in agreement. Gloyd grinned as he wiped his eyes. His confident posture took over his code once again. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

"That's the Gloyd we know!" Swizzle cried as he brofisted his best friend. Vanellope gasped when she glanced at the radar, earning the attention of everyone else.

"What is it, V?" Rancis asked, watching her form become stiff. Vanellope faced Rancis, her expression grave. "We're close..." The other froze, knowing exactly what that meant. Their plan was about to come into play.

"Let's get into positions!"

As the racers ran to the lifeboats, Gloyd glanced back at Vanellope. "Hey, Vanellope!" Vanellope looked back, meeting the smile on Gloyd's face. "Thanks..."

She smirked. "No problem, pumpkin head! Now hurry!"

Gloyd nodded as he hopped back into the lifeboat with Swizzle and Ty-Dye. Swizzle put a hand on Gloyd's shoulder. "Don't sweat it, dude! We're getting Spook back!"

Gloyd nodded, smirking at him. "I know. Beard Papa is in for a real surprise!"

**-Cakeway Cave, offshore Lemonade Lake-**

Beard Papa relaxed in his makeshift candy chair. The baker had parked his ship into a cake cave that lead into a lemonade bay. Spook dangling over the bow of the ship, only to be supported by a strand of taffy from a pretzel fishing rod. The frightened candy bat whimpered as he looked down. The multicolored Great White, Mako, Tiger, Sand, and Hammerhead gummy sharks circled below the cage, their marshmallow teeth snapping hungrily.

One tried to leap up and grab the cage, but to no avail. It missed the cage by a foot and slapped back into the lemonade. Spook let out a frightened squeak as he cowered in the farthest corner of the cage. Their dorsal fins circled around the edge of boat restlessly. The bat quivered with unspeakable fear. His detached code glitched for a few seconds, but it settled back into its normal state a little bit after.

Beard Papa let out a hoarse snicker. Spook's fear was his entertainment. "This is what ya get for mooching on my candy corn icing, you pest! You had this coming one way or another!" He started laughing, but Spook didn't care. All he cared about was keeping his body parts away from the gummy sharks. The more the sharks circled their prey, the more restless they became.

A tiger shark leaped up at Spook, snapping its jaws furiously. But the massive shark splat back into the lemonade bay, not using enough momentum to gain the prize. Spook squealed and squeaked as he cowered further into his cage. His whole body was shaking by this time. His tiny heart pounded against his fuzzy chest rapidly. That was when he spotted a small crack in the bottom of the cage. The bat instantly knew that could be his escape!

Beard Papa let out a little chuckle as he leaned forward. He picked up the fishing pole and put his hand on the reel. He began to smile when he saw Spook take notice of his actions. Spook's eyes enlarged with terror as Beard Papa began to lower the cage closer to the surface of the water. A sinister smirk crossed his face. "Wouldn't want to ruin our guests night out, do we?"

"No, but they're not munching on my friend, either!"

Frozen in both shock and horror, Beard Papa whipped his head around and spotted the racers in their lifeboats. Gloyd, Swizzle, and Rancis occupied one, while Vanellope, Snowanna, and Crumbelina occupied the other. They surrounded the entrance, blocking any means of escape. Beard Papa was astounded.

"How did you break free of that cage?! I made it glitch proof!"

"But not sweet proof! Doi!" Vanellope mocked as the others laughed in support. Beard Papa snarled, but it only lasted for a few more moments when he caught sight of Gloyd. The Halloween themed racer stopped laughing and shot daggers at the cream puff baker. Beard Papa began to snicker.

"I must admit, I'm impressed by your persistence, kid."

"Save your breath because you'll need it to when I'm done with you!" Gloyd roared, cracking his knuckles. "You should know that I'd do anything to save Spook!"

Beard Papa gave a snort. "Ignorant kid." He pulled out a gun, and the kids realized it was a fully loaded Sweet Seeker. Their eyes went wide as he pointed the gun towards their boats. "When will you all learn that _I'm_ the best around here?" He squeezed the trigger, and a Sweet Seeker flared out of the nozzle. But it wasn't until after that Vanellope's smirk caught his attention.

The president waved a hand up. "Scatter!" In an instant, the racers grabbed a side of their raft, tugged on a piece of rope, and the lifeboats began to glitch. Beard Papa's eyes shrank. He knew what was happening. The rafts were able to break into smaller pieces, just in case someone fell overboard on the lifeboat itself, and they were either too far to reach or too weak to try and swim.

As the racers dispatched on their individual rafts, the Sweet Seeker dropped harmlessly into the water after spiraling out of control. Beard Papa snarled and aimed for the kids again, but they were cleverly hidden behind the pretzel stalagmites of the cave. The saltiness of the pretzels would throw the seekers off and have them miss their target. But Beard Papa didn't know that.

Crumbelina popped out with Cocoa on her shoulder. "Hey, over here!"

Beard Papa fired another seeker. It aimed towards Crumbelina, but Snowanna popped up with Disco by her side. "Wrong racer, pops!" The seeker stopped in its tracks and headed towards Snowanna. The two ducked back just in time, and the rocket blasted off out of the cave.

The baker gasped, confused. "But...how-?" He snarled, becoming enraged. He suddenly knew why they were ducking and dodging. "Damn you kids!"

Rancis spit a raspberry at Beard Papa. "Over here, big guy!" Beard Papa fired two Sweet Seekers this time, and they both aimed for Rancis and his cat. Rancis ducked down, evading his rockets as Swizzle spawned out of his hiding hole. He waved his hands around the side of his head, smirking. "I'm an elk, shoot me!"

Beard Papa's rage was getting the best of him. He didn't realize that Vanellope and Gloyd had snuck behind the stalagmites and floated towards the boat. All he cared about was to harm the racers that dared to mock him and his inflated ego.

Being careful to not make any splashing sounds, the two kids ducked behind the stalagmites with extra precaution. They didn't want to be spotted now, or else they would all be in big trouble. Vanellope payed close attention to the lemonade, looking for any signs of a threat. However, the bright lights from the Sweet Seekers scared off the sharks, and the coast was clear of them. Much to the relief of the racers and Spook.

The drained bat slumped down in his cage, his wing spread across his chest as he tried to calm down his thumping heart. The leaping sharks made him think his time alive was coming to a close, but with a stroke of luck, they dispatched and he was safe again. For now.

Vanellope nudged Gloyd, gaining his attention. "Be careful moving Spook's cage. We don't want to alert Beard Papa when we're this close to getting Spook to safety."

"No need to tell me twice, V," Gloyd whispered back as he moved closer to the boat. His heart pounded with anxiety. If he screwed up, it could endanger Spook's life even more. If that was possible. Whipcream nuzzled her nose against Gloyd's wrist. Gloyd smiled as he rubbed her head gently. "Thanks, Whipcream."

The sounds of the Sweet Seeker gun kept filling the cave, and neither did the mockery from the others. The four pet owners kept jumping up and down as if they were Whack-a-Mole characters. Beard Papa's rage kept building. The constant jeers and laughter was getting on his last nerve.

"If I can't kill one of you, I'll kill all of you!"

Hastily, Beard Papa pulled a lever on the gun, kicking it into high gear. The high-pitched whine filled their ears, and the pets cringed because of their increased sensitivity. The lever put the gun into high gear, which meant that only one Sweet Seeker could be fired, and it would completely eliminate its target. Initially, Beard Papa planned to use that one Sweet Seeker to shoot at Spook when he broke free from the bottom of the cage, but now he wasn't thinking clearly. He was too far-gone in his anger to see the consequences.

Beard Papa's fingers twitched as his thirst for blood increased with each passing moment. He wanted every single person that got in his way dead!

The noise was getting to the pets. Whipcream buried her head into Vanellope's hoodie pockets, ready to thump her foot against the pretzel raft. But both Gloyd and Vanellope stopped her by completely shoving her into the fabric. Vanellope stroked her rabbit tenderly. She looked at Spook, who was desperately trying to block out the noise with his clawed wings. Vanellope ushered him to move faster. "Gloyd, hurry!"

Rancis clutched his beloved Persian cat, clamping Lord Nuttingham's ears shut with his hands. The cat howled and moaned as his fur stuck out in every direction. "We gotta stop that gun before he makes our pets go deaf!" Rancis shouted, glaring at the insane baker.

"How do you suppose we do that, Rancis!?" Crumbelina cried as Cocoa retreated into her hat. Snowanna agreed as she tried to cover Disco's ears. The dog was howling like mad. "We don't have any items to use!"

Beard Papa laughed cruelly. "That's stupid move on your part, kids!" He began to squeeze the trigger, aiming for Swizzle first. The daredevil was trying to calm his screeching macaw to notice. "Say bye-bye!"

There was a clicking sound. Everyone fighting for Spook's life froze.

"Swizzle!"

"Watch out!"

Beard Papa froze. _'What the-?'_ He knew that those voices belonged to Gloyd and Vanellope, but he didn't see him. Realizing the truth, he turned around, and gasped when he saw Gloyd and Vanellope below Spook's cage. The two racers had mixed expressions of shock, horror, and anger when their cover was blown by a stupid mistake.

The baker clenched a trembling fist. "You damn kids just won't give up, will you?!" Beard Papa pointed the gun at Spook. The bat recovered from his pain to realize that the gun was pointed straight at him. But Beard Papa pointed it towards Vanellope. "If ya want him so bad, you gotta catch me first!"

He fired a Sweet Seeker, and it headed straight towards Vanellope. Within that moment of fear, the president was frozen. But the rocket wasn't called a Sweet Seeker for nothing. The explosive item made a sharp turn to the left, racing towards Gloyd instead. The Halloween racer froze.

"Gloyd!"

_**BOOM!**_

The explosion rattled everyone's ears. Even with the pretzel stalagmites as cover, the racers could feel the impact with severe intensity. Vanellope and Whipcream landed on a vanilla cake shoreline as a result of the impact of the Sweet Seeker. The president gasped as she got up in a hast. "Gloyd!"

Whipcream, however, jumped around her owner to prevent her from getting hurt. "Whipcream! Get out of my way!"

"Gloyd!"

"Where is he?!"

Spook's chips echoed through the cave. The little bat frantically searched for his master through the thick smoke. Beard Papa's laugh filled the air. "Ya see, kids?! This is what happens when you mess with-"

"The best prankster in Sugar Rush, ya big fake!"

Beard Papa's eyes shrank. The smoke finally cleared, and Gloyd was still in one piece on a small portion of the raft, holding a Sour Patch shield. The racers and Beard Papa gasped. Even the pets looked surprised. The shield's sour crystals absorbed the intense blow, and the only thing that was really blown to pieces was the raft and a few stalagmites. Gloyd's smirk caused Beard Papa's fingers to twitch. The baker desired to wrap his hands around Gloyd's neck.

Everyone else was relieved. Spook the most. His eyes filled with joy when he saw his master unscathed. Swizzle and Ty-Dye cheered from their broken stalagmite.

"Nice thinking, Gloyd!"

"Good to see you safe, Orangeboar!" Vanellope called out from the shoreline. Whipcream bounced by her owner's side in agreement. Beard Papa snorted. "How did you do that?"

"You're really are thick, Papa. Everyone knows salty and sour candies retaliate the Sweet Seeker power," Gloyd said as he detached the shield from his arm. His smirk was plastered on his face.

"Now if you don't mind, I want my friend back!"

Even though Gloyd was no athlete, his aim and strength to throw was beyond expectations. He threw the shield like a frisbee, and the shield sped towards Beard Papa's head like a race kart at top speed. Reacting quickly, Beard Papa ducked down, and the shield missed, and instead collided with a stalactite. Beard Papa looked at the collision site, then started to laugh hoarsely.

"Ha! Ya missed, kid!"

"Wasn't aimin' at'cha," Gloyd replied smugly with his arms crossed. That confused just about everyone. But Beard Papa knew better. His heart stopped when he heard the sounds of the stalactite breaking. The baker turned towards the scene of the salty carving, just in time to watch it plummet into the lemonade.

The impact was gigantic, and waves were a good match. The lemonade rushed out in all directions, causing the racers to get back or get to high ground. Vanellope grabbed Whipcream and glitched onto a dull-pointed stalagmite, and she was met with Rancis and Lord Nuttingham beside them. Crumbelina, Snowanna, and Disco took refuge on a large rock by the cave entrance while Swizzle became airborne with the help of Ty-Dye.

Beard Papa struggled to maintain his balance on his boat. The swaying ship was proving to be too much for the aged baker. But as always, neither of them were going to give up until they had Spook! Gloyd turned to Swizzle, shouting towards him.

"Swizzle! Help me out!"

"You got it, dude!" Swizzle pointed to Gloyd, and Ty-Dye swooped down to Gloyd's position. Gloyd latched onto Swizzle's hand, and he leaped onto the boat. He found the pretzel fishing rod and raced towards it. Spook looked through his golden bars, overjoyed that Gloyd was there for him.

He squeaked happily when Gloyd began to pull the rod towards him. Gloyd's smile increased as his beloved candy bat came closer and closer. "I got you, Spook! Everything's gonna be okay!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

_**BANG!**_

Gloyd's face met a familiar black object. The frying pan that knocked him out before. Rolling to the side of the ship, Gloyd's vision blurred as Peeps danced around his head.

"Gloyd!"

"Not again!"

Beard Papa snarled as he snatched the rod from off the floor, causing the cage to sway violently and provoking Spook to chirp even louder than before. The baker tore Spook's cage off the taffy rope and threw him onto the deck. Spook shook off the dizziness as he tried to see what was happening. But then he saw the key and the gear shifter.

Beard Papa approached Gloyd as the pumpkin-headed racer got to his feet. His vision was still slightly blurred, but he could see his opponent with clarity. Gloyd held up his fists as he told the others to stay back. He wanted to do this part alone.

"I'm not letting you hurt Spook, Beard Papa! You're gonna have to kill me first!"

"Your wish is my command!"

The baker attempted to strike Gloyd across the face with his fishing pole, but Gloyd was faster than he expected. Gloyd jumped out of the way and landed on the boat railing. Beard Papa swiped his fishing pole sideways again, but Gloyd easily blocked it with his arm as he kicked Beard Papa back in the chest. The pain from the rod embedded itself into his code as he landed back on the deck, but Gloyd didn't care about the stinging. He just wanted to get one good hit across Beard Papa's face!

But Beard Papa was prepared for Gloyd blocking his blow. While the Halloween racer blocked his swipe of his fishing pole, the baker landed a solid punch on Gloyd's face. The force of his fist hitting Gloyd's face caused him to fall onto deck by the stern. Gloyd tired to shake off the pain as quickly as he did with the blow to his face with the frying pan, but it was to no avail. Beard Papa was stronger than he looked.

Spook chirped and squealed at Gloyd, hoping to get his attention. The bat rattled the cage bars to help get his attempts to some form of goal. Luckily, they did, and Gloyd turned his attention to Spook as the Peeps continued to dance around his head.

_'S...Spook...?'_

"You're gonna pay for getting in my way, kid!"

Gloyd's brown eyes saw Spook's claw towards the ignition, and the gear shifter. He was right by them. Gloyd became confused. Why was Spook pointing to that?

Then it hit him. Literally. Beard Papa whacked Gloyd across the head with his fishing rod a second time, almost creating a large gash across Gloyd's head. The Halloween prankster rolled under the steering deck, clutching his aching head. The baker's enraged beady eyes stared down at the racer as hatred clogged up any means of mercy.

"I warned you, kid. I seriously warned you to not get in my way." Gloyd looked at up Beard Papa, still disoriented. He then saw Beard Papa pull out his candy cane dagger. He raised it above his head, planning to stab Gloyd in the arm and pin him down to the deck. That would make Gloyd temporally immobile. Beard Papa was relishing the thought. However, Gloyd had a trick up his sleeve too. "Once I pin ya down, I'll slowly dig this thing into your chest, hopefully break your codes! And after that-!"

"You know, pops, you wanna know a secret to winning things?"

Beard Papa froze, staring at Gloyd. "Huh? What are you-?" He then noticed Gloyd's hand. It was on the gear shifter. A sly smile creeped up Gloyd's face. "Less talking..." He switched the gears and put his foot on the gas pedal. "...More fighting!"

The boat instantly jolted into action. Vanellope and the other gasped when the boat roared out of the cave. Vanellope shouted at the others as she glitched across the lemonade. "Quick! Get back to the boat!"

The sudden burst of speed caused the baker and Spook's cage to fall back, but Gloyd was there to catch his fuzzy friend. Spook chirped with delight. _"Master! You came!" _Gloyd grinned and stroked Spook's cheek with his finger. "Like I'd leave you to die, buddy." The candy bat's eyes welled with tears of joy. Gloyd was about to break the lock on Spook's cage when something flew past his head.

"Whoa!" Gloyd and Spook turned around and they saw Beard Papa holding a gun. It was a gobstopper gun. "I'm through playing around with you!" He aimed it straight at Gloyd. Gloyd looked at both sides of the boat, only to see two more speedboats appear. Both boats had the graham cracker guards, and they were fully equipped with Sweet Seekers.

Gloyd then spotted the button on the edge of the stern. He mentally cursed. The button was for reinforcements, and Beard Papa must have hit it when he put the boat into drive. Beard Papa approached them slowly, reloading his gun. "This is your final moments to live, bat! So I hope you lived a happy one!"

Gloyd lifted Spook's cage into the air. "Not on my watch!" Gloyd threw Spook's cage out of harm's way towards the door to below deck, and to his surprise, he too was pulled out of harm's way. Beard Papa and the guards felt their eyes shrink. "Where is he?!"

Gloyd felt his code split and regroup a few times. He looked up and saw Vanellope in front of him. She was on a rope, swinging from the sails on her own boat. "Vanellope!"

"Did you really think we were gonna sit back and watch you two die, Orangeboar?" She asked with a smile. Gloyd smiled back, extremely grateful to their president. Vanellope turned her head, yelling. "Snowanna, Crumeblina, crush those graham crackers!"

"Let's go, girl!" Snowanna cried as she, Disco, and Crumbelina hopped onto the jet skis and raced towards the guard boats. Vanellope then turned to Rancis. "Alright, Fluggerbutter, pull us in!

"Got it!" Rancis shouted from the boat. He turned to Swizzle. "Swizzle, bring them to the crow's nest!"

"On it!" Swizzle leaped off the crow's nest like an acrobatic, then was pulled up by Ty-Dye's assistance. The daredevil and his pet raced to Vanellope and Gloyd, and Swizzle brought them up using the rope that Vanellope was attached to.

Beard Papa shouted to the guards, running across his boat frantically. "Shoot 'em! Shoot 'em down, you idiots!" A ferocious meow caused him to stop as the guards began to fire. Lord Nuttingham, Disco, Whipcream, and Cocoa all occupied the stern deck.

And they were MAD.

Lord Nuttingham and Disco's fur both stuck out on end as they growled and howled at the baker. Cocoa hissed as Whipcream pounded her foot against the deck. Beard Papa snorted and pointed his gun at them. "Stay back, you flea infested-!"

Whipcream launched forward. But she didn't hop; she ran. The speed the rabbit reached was faster than Beard Papa expected, because Whipcream was able to land a solid hit to the chest using her feet. That was enough to get the other pets to attack too.

However, the baker wasn't gonna give up after that. "Why you-!" Cocoa crawled up his arm and then hissed in Beard Papa's face, causing him to slip and fall. The impact gave Cocoa an opening to crawl under his shirt and move around. Beard Papa could feel the ferret move around his back, and he screamed and hollered as he jumped around the boat and tried to grab her.

"You little weasel! Get out of my shirt- Ow!" Cocoa bit his neck, leaving him stunned and gave Lord Nuttingham and Disco a chance to charge. Disco barked furiously as he bit at Beard Papa's legs, and Lord Nuttingham hissed and howled as he scratched at Beard Papa's face with his claws.

Pain seared through every portion of Beard Papa's body. The baker howled in agony as Spook cheered on his friends from the sidelines.

Snowanna and Crumbelina boarded both guard boats bearing weapons. They tore through the graham cracker guards with surprising agility.

"Take that!" Crumbelina cried as she landed a direct hit onto the guard's face with her chocolate biscotti staff. "Nobody messes with my friends or their pets!"

"You wanna mess with the afro?" Snowanna shouted as she roundhouse kicked guard off balance. "Try and perfect that dance move!" She gave another kick, and knocked the guard out. Both girls gave each other a high five (or high four) for victory. "Oh yeah! Way to go, girl!"

"Nice work on your part too, Snowy!"

Beard Papa struggled to get the pets away from him, but they wouldn't let up. The things that he did to Spook and their owners was unforgivable in their eyes. Whipcream kicked Beard Papa from the front and back, Lord Nuttingham scratched up almost every pixel of Beard Papa's flesh and clothing, and Disco and Cocoa bit and nipped at the areas that Lord Nuttingham couldn't reach with his claws alone.

Beard Papa was about to snap. He reached in for his candy cane dagger, planning to injure one of the pets. And he didn't care which! "If you won't stop, I'll make you stop!"

Suddenly, Ty-Dye swooped in, screeching at the top of his lungs. Beard Papa's sudden approach with the noise made his ears ring, stunning him momentarily. While the baker flinched back, the other pets backed off as Snowanna and Crumbelina came back on the boats with the guards tied up.

"Finish him off, Ty-Dye!"

Ty-Dye let out a screech and pecked at Beard Papa's head. The sharpness of his beak was able to puncture the flesh on Beard Papa's head. Crying out in pain from all the wounds, and the new one, Beard Papa grabbed the closest thing to him to whack Ty-Dye off. The macaw let out a pained cry, but he regained his composure and flew off back to Vanellope's boat.

"Quick! The ramp!"

Beard Papa froze. "Ramp?" He ran to the bow of the boat, gasping when he saw what Snowanna was talking about. In the distance by the west side of the shore, Minty's team was able to create a makeshift strawberry wafer ramp on the lake. He realized that he would be put in an even more injured state if he was thrown out of his boat if he goes up it.

But he had an idea in mind. The baker raced towards the motor. He gasped when he caught sight of it. The gears were jammed into one spot, and the motor was unable to be stopped even if he tried his hardest. He turned towards the ramp, then saw the steering deck. He smirked. Spook was still on the boat. The bat chirped in fright as he walked towards him and the gear shifter.

Vanellope and Gloyd looked at the baker from the crow's nest. He was planning something. Gloyd's eyes widened when he saw Beard Papa tug at the gear shifter by the ignition. "Oh no!"

"What is it?!" Rancis cried. He was watching Beard Papa through his own pair of binoculars. Gloyd looked down, "he's figured out that the girls didn't glue down the shifter! And Spook's still on the boat with him!"

Snowanna facepalmed. "I knew I forgot something..."

"What do we do?!" Crumbelina cried as she clutched Cocoa close. She began worrying that this was the end. If Beard Papa stopped the boat near the shore, he would be able to get away with his life and Spook! Gloyd and Vanellope exchanged glances. The racers by the shore were waiting for the signal. He needed to think of something quick.

Beard Papa kept moving the gear, trying to find out which one would work best. He then spotted the P in the very back. His smirk grew. Spook silently pleaded that Beard Papa would be stopped before things could go wrong again.

Gloyd looked down. Ty-Dye was on Swizzle's shoulder. He looked at the distance between their boat and the net on the shore. He then turned to Vanellope and realized the rope was still attached to her boot. He looked at Beard Papa's boat as he struggled to move the gear towards the letter. Gloyd gasped.

He had an idea.

Gloyd turned to Rancis. "Rancis, radio Adorabeezle and tell the others to be ready!"

"What for?"

"Trust me, they'll know what when they see it!"

Rancis stared at Gloyd, then nodded. "Okay!" He grabbed the walkie talkie and spoke to Adorabeezle. Vanellope turned to Gloyd, confused. "What are you doing?" Gloyd smirked as he pointed to the rope on her foot. "Ever want to do a trapeze act?" Vanellope's eyes widened as a smirk grew on her face. "You're one crazy thinker, Orangeboar!"

Gloyd smiled back, then turned to Swizzle. "Swizz, be sure Ty-Dye is ready!"

"You got it, boss!" Ty-Dye nodded as well. He was ready at any time! Gloyd and Vanellope nodded and she jumped off the crow's nest. "Let's rock, Gloyd!"

The two kids swung down from the boat, reaching Beard Papa's boat within record time. Beard Papa gave one final heave, and the shifter reached the parking gear. The boat came to a complete stop, much to everyone's shock and horror. Beard Papa began laughing again. "Ha ha! Yes! Take that, you crazy kids!" He then picked up Spook's cage and held the high powered Sweet Seeker gun to the bat's head.

"And now, the moment we've all be waiting for..."

Spook shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to look at Beard Papa's face. This was it.

"Get your hands off my pal!"

Beard Papa was suddenly lifted up into the air. The baker hollered as his body was thrown up at an extreme high so quickly, but he recovered just as fast when he realized it was Gloyd and Vanellope. "You!"

"Vanellope, take Spook!" Gloyd got free of Vanellope's grip. He grabbed Spook's cage and shoved it into her hands. Both Spook and Vanellope gasped as she swung away from the quarreling baker and prankster. "Gloyd!"

Due to the velocity, both boys were hurled up farther into the air, throwing their fists and feet at each other. The racers from both sides of the lake gasped at the sight.

Beard Papa grabbed Gloyd's hair and punched the boy in the face. Gloyd was prepared for the blow, as his face tensed up upon impact. He looked down, and he suddenly spotted the gummy sharks from before. They circled around the two, awaiting for their meal.

The baker then pulled out his Sweet Seeker gun and put it to Gloyd's forehead. "If I'm going down, then you're comin' with me, Orangeboar!"

"I don't think so!" Gloyd shouted as he kneed Beard Papa in the stomach. The baker gasped as the wind was knocked out of his system. Gloyd then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Swizzle's eyes shrank as he pointed to the falling duo to Ty-Dye.

"Ty-Dye, go!"

Ty-Dye flew off Swizzle's shoulder like a rocket. The macaw then attached his feet to Gloyd's back, putting him ontop and helping Gloyd restrain Beard Papa's arms. The two flew over the surface of the water, dodging the sharks as they tried to leap out and catch the boy.

"So that's why he said for Ty-Dye to be ready!" Vanellope muttered as she successfully swung back to the boat and threw Spook to Crumbelina as she began to swing in the opposite direction. "Crumbelina!" The posh racer rush forward, reached out, and successfully caught Spook's cage. "I got you, Spook!"

Gloyd flew over towards the shore, holding Beard Papa's arms with taffy rope he got from the baker's fishing pole. "Your days of threatening Spook and my friends are over, Beard Papa!" Beard Papa struggled in the restraints, his glare digging daggers at Gloyd. But who was to say Gloyd wasn't doing the same to him? The pumpkin-headed racer flew over the net that was now above water and was stretched out thanks to the other racers.

"Because you just messed with the prince of pranks!"

Gloyd threw Beard Papa down, and the baker plummeted down towards the net. His impact on the net caused the other racers to struggle, but Beard Papa was airborne again, and he headed straight towards the C.L.A.W. police truck. Beard Papa slammed into the truck, and Duncan closed and locked the door tight.

"We got ya now, pops."

"No!" Beard papa bit at the taffy ropes, broke free, and rattled the bar doors. "NO!"

The Sugar Rush racers cheered. They won the fight, and Spook was still alive! Gloyd smirked at the shaking truck. "Some time behind bars will do good for him." He gave a thumbs up to Adorabeezle and Minty, and then he pointed to Vanellope, and Ty-Dye flew over towards the president. Vanellope laughed as Gloyd cut her loose and brought her into the air with him.

"Ha ha! Sweet mother of monkey milk, we won!" Gloyd nodded, smiling gratefully at her. _'Vanellope...thank you.'_

Swizzle and Rancis guided the boat to shore and the racers from both teams reunited to share the joy. Minty and Swizzle victory hugged. "Oh gobs, we did it! It worked!"

"You bet it did! Gloyd wouldn't mess around when it comes to Spook!"

Speaking of the devil, Gloyd and Vanellope were safely brought back down by Ty-Dye, and the macaw returned to his owner. Swizzle brofisted Gloyd as Jubileena and Candlehead glomped Vanellope, squeeling. "Oh my gobs, V!"

Vanellope laughed as they pulled away. She faced Gloyd as she gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "That was pretty hardcore, Orangeboar." Gloyd grinned at her.

Vanellope suddenly saw a flash of orange and a warm feeling spread through her body. She glanced to the source to realize that Gloyd was hugging her. Like before, the entire gang of Sugar Rush racers froze, and Rancis' mouth dropped open again. This time, Candlehead placed it back up.

Once Gloyd pulled away, he was met by Vanellope's slightly pink face. He chuckled shyly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I just wanted to say thanks, Vanellope..."

Vanellope smirked as she playfully punched him again. "Hey, no worries, Gloyd."

"Hey, Gloyd." Gloyd turned to Crumbelina, who handed him Spook's golden cage. Gloyd nodded at her in thanks as he took it. Although the racers didn't know it, but both Gloyd and Spook got hit with a wave of déjà vu. The candy bat smiled at Gloyd through his bars, and Gloyd put his hand under the cage. The bottom of the cage came off with ease, and Spook flew out with grace.

Chirping and squealing, Spook flew around the dock at breakneck speed, feeling the wind through his fur and whip against his face. He was free at last! He circled around the crane, then landed in front of Gloyd. Both of them looked at each other for a long time before Gloyd finally kneeled down to Spook's level. He had remorse written on his face.

"Spook, I'm so sorry that all of this happened to you." He looked down, ashamed. "If I didn't become so reckless with my pranks, I never would have gotten you into so much trouble. Your life was on the line, and it was all my fault." Gloyd sighed.

Spook put a clawed wing on his master's hand. A small, simple smile was on the bat's face. Gloyd too began to smile slowly. "But if it weren't for my screw ups, I never would have gotten my friends back, and I never would have come to realize how much you mean to me, Spook." Spook's eyes enlarged as tears began to well up. Gloyd stroked his pet's head with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry you went through all of that, Spook, I really am..." Gloyd then reached into his hat and pulled out Spook's candy corn crown. The bat's eyes widened. He thought he lost it. Gloyd stared at Spook, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "...Will you be able to forgive me?...And be my pet again?"

It was never a contest. Without a second thought, a teary-eyed Spook nodded with a happy chirp. Gloyd grinned as he placed now sparkling crown back on Spook's head. With the sparkling crown put on the bat's head, both he and Gloyd began to glow as Spook jumped up and wrapped his wings around Gloyd's neck. Gloyd blinked away the shock, then hugged Spook back. Tears welled up in Gloyd's eyes as a small, relieved smile appeared on Gloyd's face.

"Thank you, Spook...I love you."

Spook nuzzled into his master's neck; his tears dripping down his fuzzy cheeks. _"Gloyd, my master, I love you too!"_ The white light and sparkles surrounded them both, and the racers suddenly knew that Spook's code was reattached to Gloyd's code.

Rancis heard a sniff, but it didn't come from either Spook or Gloyd. He turned around and saw Taffyta struggling to hold back tears. "Hey, you okay?"

"I-I'll be fine!" Taffyta said as she fanned her face. She turned away. "Just give me a minute..."

Once the light and the magic sparkles faded away, Spook's glitching ceased to be and he was officially back to being a part of Gloyd's code again. Gloyd grinned as the other pet owners approached him. Spook sat on Gloyd's shoulder and he chirped and waved to his friends. The pets returned the call, happy to see Spook alive and well.

Thanks to their owner's hard work.

"Hey, President Vanellope?"

Vanellope turned around to see Wynchel and Duncan leaning against the C.L.A.W. police kart. "Should we drive off with him to the fungeon?"

"Yeah," Vanellope nodded. "Keep him in there for a month."

"A month?!" Candlehead cried. "But-"

"Shh!" Taffyta shushed, waving her hands in front of Candlehead, telling her to keep quiet. The flame-topped racer was confused. Gloyd smirked as he approached the bars to the kart. "Hope you enjoy stale candy, pops."

"Just you wait, kid!" Beard Papa snarled through the candy bars. "Once I get out, I'll not only kill you and your pet, but I'll kill every single one of ya! Ya here me? I swear it!"

Beard Papa and Gloyd stared at each other for a moment. But the pumpkin racer's smile didn't fade for even a second. Gloyd then lifted up his hand and honked Beard Papa's nose. "Beep."

"Alright, let's go." Wynchel and Duncan hopped into the truck, and the donut cops drove off with the mad baker in tow. Gloyd and Spook waved at the fading truck, smiling smugly. "Happy trails!"

Minty looked around, noticing that everything was practically over and done with. "So, what now?"

_**Attention! The arcade will open in five minutes. Please report to your games.**_

Taffyta suddenly gasped. "The random roster race! We never got to do it!"

"That's right, what will we do?!" Jubileena cried, just as worried as everyone else. Everyone else but Vanellope and Gloyd. They both smirked at each other. "Think you can race a whole track in five minutes, Orangeboar?"

"Only one way to find out, Ms. President!"

* * *

**Swizzle Malarkey!**

Swizzle held a peace sign to his fans as he walked to his kart. The other racers revved up for the extremely quick race to begin. Gloyd and Spook smiled as they approached the lever with their fee.

"Ready for this?"

Spook nodded with a happy chirp. Gloyd then tossed his coin onto the lever, and the coin was engulfed into the pot.

**Gloyd Orangeboar!**

Gloyd ran to his kart and eagerly hopped into his seat. He revved up the engine as adrenaline pumped through his code. It felt good to be racing again. Spook sat behind his master, ready to get into the roster for the day!

Beside him, Swizzle and Ty-Dye flashed them a peace sign. Vanellope and Whipcream turned and smirked to the boys, taunting them.

**Racers, start your engines!**

Rancis and Lord Nuttingham smirked to each other. They don't need luck to win this!

_'We'll see who wins this time, Fluggerbutter!'_ Crumbelina thought as she and Cocoa flared up their engines as well. Snowanna petted Disco one last time before settling into her seat.

**On your marks!**

Every racer put their foot on their brakes, putting their karts into the fourth gear change.

**3. 2. 1. GO!**

Gloyd dashed out. The random roster race was his to win today.

* * *

**Stay tuned, guys. There will be one more humorous chapter after this one!...And yes, I needed to add a little VanillaPumpkins to this story.**


	13. Epilogue

**I am back with your next update! Enjoy this everyone, because this is the last chapter! Thank you all so much for sticking by with this story from the laughs to the beginning to the heroism and tears by the end! This is the most reviews I've gotten ever since I started on fanfiction, so thank you all to my most loyal reviewers! Also, if you follow me on both here and deviantART, there are two stories coming out very soon, so expect more from me. Summer's not over yet and keep a lookout! ;D  
**

**Everyone besides Spook and the other Sugar Rush pets are owned by Disney!  
**

* * *

"Spook? Spook, where are you?"

A familiar orange racer hopped down his rickety stairs, searching for his beloved bat friend. Spook had flown off somewhere and he hasn't come back since. Not only that, Gloyd couldn't find his hat. He usually left it in his closet with his clean clothes, but it wasn't there this morning. It was obviously odd for Gloyd.

The young racer reached the first floor; his brown eyes scanning his home interior. The kitchen chandelier gave off the most luminosity despite the blinds being open. Gloyd looked around, seeing no sign of his hat or Spook. "Spook?" He stepped into the kitchen, looking up. Sometimes Spook liked to nap while hanging upside down. But the bat wasn't there either. "Spook, where are you?"

A small thump caught his attention. Gloyd flicked his head towards his living room, and his hat was dead center on the coffee table. Gloyd raised a brow. _'How did this get down here?'_

The pumpkin racer walked towards it, glancing up every few seconds. He hoped Spook was clinging to the creaky old wood, but the bat wasn't in place. Spook was out and about in the house, and Gloyd wondered if Spook was either really good at keeping his flapping down to a minimum, or if he was going deaf from all the noise at the racetrack.

Nevertheless, the prankster headed towards his hat. And once he gripped the sides of the hollow pumpkin, a mass of gray shot up out of the center. "Ahh!" Gloyd jumped back a few steps, startled by the sudden change of color. But the squeaking and chirping swept that away when Gloyd realized it was Spook.

The candy bat was grinning at him with his clawed wings stretched outwards, flapping them joyfully. He chirped in Gloyd's face. _"Master!"_.

A grin stretched across Gloyd's face as he laughed his fear away. "Spook!" Gloyd picked up his hat and nuzzled his cheek against the bat's. He was both happy and relived he found Spook, and he got a little surprise by him since he hid in Gloyd's hat. Now Gloyd knew where his hat went while he showered this morning. Spook chirped as he flew out Gloyd's hat, allowing his best friend to put it on.

Gloyd grinned as he watched Spook land on the coffee table. He caressed Spook's head, feeling the bat's soft, delicate fur brush against his nerves. The bat purred pleasantly, enjoying the gesture. "You had me worried, Spook. I thought you got out and went to the starting line without me."

Spook shook his head as he smiled. His loyalty to Gloyd was far too strong. He wouldn't leave unless he gave Gloyd and idea of where he was going. Gloyd smiled at the bat. It wasn't a coincidence that he and Spook met at that Pet's Fair. They were perfect for each other.

The pumpkin racer took a look at the clock. The arcade didn't open until another two hours. They still had time to play. A grin spread across Gloyd's face. "Wanna play a game, Spook?"

Instantly, Spook got excited. Bobbing his head up and down, Gloyd's grin only grew as he sat down on his couch. "Okay, so, you got any ideas?"

Spook then covered his face with his wings. Gloyd looked confused. But then Spook opened up his wings, revealing his face. Then, the bat closed them again. Gloyd raised a brow. He was clueless on what Spook wanted to do. But then it hit him.

"Hide and seek?"

Spook gave a happy chirp. He was glad Gloyd found out what he wanted to do. Spook pointed to the window, and Gloyd nodded. "Right. You get to hide first this time." Gloyd opened the door to let Spook out. Then he turned around, closed his eyes, and began to count.

"1...2...3..."

Spook darted through the trees. He was looking for a spot was well hidden, but not too far from their house. He didn't want to be lost or give away the location of Gloyd's house. Then, Rancis would go on a rampage with payback for pranks.

Gloyd peeked through fingers, hoping to spot his flying friend. "7...8..." Spook giggled to himself as he squeezed into the hole inside a licorice tree. It was a perfect fit. The only thing that really stood out was his fur color.

"I'm coming to get ya, Spook!"

Spook snuggled into the space; waiting to see how long it would take Gloyd to find him. Gloyd ran through the licorice trees, darting past jawbreakers rocks and candy cane tree sprouts.

Little did he know he was about to get a visitor.

A loud screech caught Spook's attention. He knew that screech anywhere. "Ty-Dye!" Sure enough, the multicolored macaw flew past the black licorice trees that could rival Vanellope's. Gloyd grinned as Ty-Dye screeched at him, and then the pumpkin racer could hear the sound of the Tongue Twister race behind him.

"Yo, Swizz!"

Swizzle came to halt, his wheels skidding over the chocolate dirt. "What up, G.?" The lollipop racer hopped out of his kart, grinning ear to ear. Gloyd smirked. That grin said it all. "Did you ask Minty out?"

"Mods, yeah!" Swizzle fist pumped the air. "And she said YES!"

Gloyd laughed. Swizzle was working up the guts to ask Minty out since they turned ten. And now that it happened, Gloyd was happy for his closest friend. "Glad to hear that, dude. Where are you taking her?"

"Vanellope hooked us up with Mary from Niceland to give us a pie buffet." Swizzle's grin stretched from ear to ear. "I'm surprising her with the apple pie one, though." Gloyd gave Swizzle a brofist. "She's gonna love that, dude. You nailed it with this one, Swizzle."

"I sure hope so," Swizzle said with his face turning pink. He then felt Ty-Dye land on his hat. That's when he noticed that Spook was abset. "Hey, where's Spook?"

"He's hiding." Gloyd smiled, looking around the licorice trees. "We were playing hide and seek when you came out." Suddenly, Gloyd stopped. "Why did you come here, Swizz? Besides telling me that you scored a date with Minty." Swizzle grinned as he pulled out something from his kart. "See these?"

It was extra fizzy root beer from Tapper's.

* * *

"Hey, Swizz, check this out!"

Gloyd held up the drink, which seemed more like science experiment to Swizzle. It was root beer mixed with pop rocks candy, cereal, lemonade, and Gene's espresso. Swizzle's eyes shrank when he saw the espresso bins. What did Gloyd do to his drink? "What is that?"

"Witness, the Pumpkin Shot!" Gloyd smirked proudly as he shoved his concoction in Swizzle's face. The bubbles from the carbonated root beer popped in the daredevil's face. Gloyd pulled back to take a sip. A feeling of dread went through Swizzle's code. "Dude, I don't think you should drink that."

"Ah, you worry too much," Gloyd said as he took three huge gulps of the drink. Spook and Ty-Dye exchanged worried glances. Almost instantly, Gloyd began coughing and gagging from the intensity of the "flavor". "Whoaaa..." Gloyd felt around his face, his fingertips tingling. "My face feels like magic."

Swizzle knew this could only mean one thing.

"Dude, want a taste?" Gloyd asked as he shoved the drink in Swizzle's face. The lollipop racer shook his head. "No thanks, dude...I'm not in the mood to be puking on my first date."

"Suit yourself." Gloyd began to drink again, shocking Swizzle. "Gloyd, we need to-"

_CLANK._

Gloyd dropped the drink. Swizzle stared at Gloyd's blank expression. The feeling of dread began to spread. "Gloyd? Gloyd?"

_"Master?"_ Spook flew to Gloyd's level and began to shake his head. The candy bat seemed even more worried than Swizzle. Gloyd suddenly dropped to the floor. "DUDE!" Swizzle knelt down and began to shake the pumpkin prankster. "Dude, Gloyd, wake up!"

Gloyd's eyes shot open. His pupils dilated twice the normal size as a grin that scared the crud out of Swizzle spread across Gloyd's face.

"Um...Gloyd?"

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gloyd ran out of the house at Sonic's speed, leaving Swizzle, Ty-Dye, and Spook standing there in clouds of dust with blank expressions.

* * *

"GUYS!"

Almost every racer in Sugar Rush froze at the sound of Swizzle's voice. The lollipop racer nearly toppled over a hill because he was going so fast in such a , Spook and Ty-Dye latched onto his jacket before any injury would be caused to Swizzle.

"Swizzle?" Minty rushed to said racer, taking note of his expression that was mixed with concern and fear. "What's wrong?"

"It's Gloyd! He drank some kind of drink that he mixed mod knows what, and now he's going on a hyper rampage!"

"Hyper?!" Vanellope looked shocked. "What did he mix in that?"

"I-I don't know!" Swizzle tapped his head. "Uh...cereal, lemonade, coffee-"

"Coffee?! What kind?!" Vanellope grabbed Swizzle's shoulders, fear plastered all over her face. Swizzle gulped, worried that Vanellope was going to slug him. "Um...E-espresso."

"Oh mods..."

"What's so bad about Gloyd having espresso?" Taffyta asked with her hands on her hips.

_ZOOM._

A blur of orange went straight past the racers. "Whooo! Eighty-seven candies jumpin' on the couch! I fell off and cried out "OUCH!"!" Gloyd was bouncing up and down on a candy cane tree branch, and his voice was so high-pitched that it hurt their ears. Every racer in the Sugar Rush froze. Now they knew why; especially Taffyta. "Oh...That's why."

Gloyd waved to his friends, particularly Rancis. "HI FRANCIS!"

"Francis? My name is Rancis," Rancis snorted as he crossed his arms. However, Crumbelina was panicking. She knew the effects coffee had on Gloyd. She once invited Gloyd and Spook over to enjoy some new desserts that her father brought in, and one drink was obviously espresso. Ever since then, Mr. DiCarmello has yet to invite Gloyd over again. "We gotta catch him!"

"But how?" Swizzle asked as he clutched Spook close to his chest. The little bat was frightened to see his master running around so recklessly. "Gloyd's probably faster than our karts when he's high on affine!"

Vanellope smacked a fist into her palm as she smirked confidently. "Simple. With my glitching!"

"You go, girl!" Jubileena smirked with a fist pump. Vanellope flashed her a thumbs up, then she started glitching after the orange blur. Crumbelina looked like she was worried the most. "This is bad..." Cocoa nuzzled against Crumbelina's cheek, attempting to calm her down.

"Why are you so concerned?" Rancis asked, raising a brow at Crumbelina's fear. Crumbelina sighed as she fiddled with her fingers, "It's bad because Gloyd get's smart when he's hyper. And it's not just intellectual smart, it's cunning smart."

"How so?"

Crumeblina was about to respond, but Vanellope's voice came first.

"I GOT 'IM!"

"AAHHH! SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"

"WHAT?!"

The posh racer facepalmed while the other racers looked appalled. "Like that."

_ZOOM!_

Gloyd raced past them again, whipping up a whirlwind in his tracks. Lord Nuttingham hissed at Gloyd as Rancis attempted to fix his hair. "My hair!" Spook rolled his eyes. Vanellope limped towards the others, exhausted from chasing Gloyd. "There's no end to his energy..."

"What do we do?" Candlehead asked, just as worried as Crumbelina. Snowanna nodded and gestured everybody to come closer. "Here's what we're gonna do..."

**-Ten minutes later- **

"WHEEEE!" Gloyd spun around on a candy cane tree branch, enjoying the topsy-turvy scenery.

"Hey, Gloyd!"

Gloyd jumped down from the branch, landing perfectly on his feet. "WHAT?" He turned around and his eyes shrank. Rancis was disguised as a character from an unplugged game, and he hated that particular character with a passion because he was constantly around Vanellope. Which made him seethe green with envy since Gloyd had the biggest crush on Vanellope for the longest time.

Gloyd stared at Rancis, slowly walking towards him. "Are you...?" Rancis could see Gloyd's fingers twitch, and he wasn't sure if that was from the caffeine or the hatred. The peanut butter racer began to sweat nervously. "Y-yup! It's me! I'm-"

Gloyd's eyes filled with fire and he began to foam out his mouth. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU GAME JUMPER!" Gloyd pounced forward, intending on tackling Rancis to the ground. Rancis let out a girly scream, cowering into a ball on the floor.

"NOW!"

Three racers rushed forward. Vanellope, Taffyta, and Candlehead all grabbed Gloyd's arms and legs, pinning the Halloween racer to the ground. Gloyd, not expecting this, had the wind knocked out of him as he landed with a hard thud.

"Snowanna, now!"

Then Snowanna, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, and Minty came after with a chair and Twizzler rope to tie him up. Taffyta and Vanellope held Gloyd back into the back chair while Candlehead held him down on the seat, giving the other four racers the freedom to tie him up. Once he was tied up, Swizzle gagged him with a peppermint candy wrapper.

"Whew," Vanellope wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Nice work, guys!"

Rancis got up and dusted himself off. He then took off his mask, approached Gloyd, and socked him right across the face, shocking everyone. "That's for messing up my hair!"

"Rancis!"

"What?! It took me ages to do it this morning!"

Gloyd spat out the wrapper as he struggled in his confinement. "YOU SONS OF BISCUITS, YOU TRICKLED ME!"

"Consider yourself pranked, pumpkin boy!" Snowanna declared proudly with a supportive woof from Disco.

Crumbelina gave a sigh of relief. "Now, all we have to do is wait for him to simmer down and-"

"Can I poke him?"

Crumbelina turned to Swizzle, a blank expression on her face. "Huh?"

"Can I poke him?"

"Um...Sure?"

"Sweet!" Swizzle gave Gloyd a poke in the stomach, causing the orange racer to give out a squeal and squirm in his chair. "Ahh! That tickles!" Adorabeezle nudged Minty and whispered, "What do you see in him?" She pointed to Swizzle while Minty blushed. "It's...complicated."

"But remember guys, he's cunning smart." Crumbelina sighed as she rubbed her temples. "He'll try to trick you."

"Hey Taffytaaaaa..."

"What do YOU want, Orangeboar?" Taffyta snorted with her arms crossed. Gloyd wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I gave a strawberry raspberry lollipop in my hat. If you untie me, I'll let ya have it since I owe you~."

"Sorry, but that's-DID YOU SAY RASPBERRY?!" Taffyta almost drooled a river. "Taff!" Vanellope slapped Taffyta on the back. "He's trying to trick you!"

"Oh yeah..." Taffyta gave Gloyd a snort. "You may owe me, but I'm not falling for that one again!"

"C'mon guys," Vanellope began to walk to a sour patch field. "Let's pick a few things to help him crash." The only one who didn't go with the others was Candlehead. It was obvious she was worried for Gloyd. She's never seen him so out of character.

However, the caffeine was still hopped up in Gloyd's system, and he was planning something devious. _'Candlehead falls for anything...This should work like a charm!'_

"So, Candlehead..."

"Yeah?" Candlehead looked at Gloyd, not moving from her position. Although she was worried about her friend, she didn't want to approach him in case he was planning to trick her. Little did she know...

"I was just thinking that..." Gloyd looked up at her with shimmering chocolate brown eyes. "I think you're kind of cute..."

"Yeah, right." Candlehead rolled her eyes. She heard that one before many times. Gloyd shook his head, "no, really! With the way your pigtails bounce and how you laugh. I know you know I like Vanellope, but at one point, I did like you too..."

"W-What?" Candlehead's face went dark pink. Gloyd looked away, "I wish I told you sooner, but I'll prove it to you if you untie me-"

"Yeah, not happening, Gloyd." Candlehead let out a huff. "I'm not letting you out of that chair, even if you're telling the truth! Which you're not!"

"I'll give you some cake."

"OKAY!"

Without hesitation, Candlehead untied Gloyd. As the roped slipped from Gloyd's arms, he began to open his hat. "Close your eyes, okay?" Candlehead nodded as she bounced up and down, giggling to herself. "Yummy cake!"

While Candlehead closed her eyes without a second thought, she suddenly felt herself being pushed forward and restrained. "W-what the-?!"

"Man, I can't believe that worked!" Gloyd laughed as he dropped the Twizzler ropes. Candlehead gasped as she struggled in her restraints. "G-Gloyd, what about the cake?!"

"I lied!"

"About the cake?!

"No, I have cake," Gloyd said as he pulled it out of his hat. It was chocolate mousse flavored. "But I did lie about giving it to you! Ha!"

"Gloyd..." A tear rolled down Candlehead's cheek. "RAAAAAWWWRRR!" Out of nowhere, Rancis pummeled Gloyd to the ground! Both boys toppled down as the others came back to help Candlehead. "Candlehead!"

"Candlehead, are you okay?" Taffyta asked as she untied the ropes. Candlehead nodded, dusting herself off. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, guys." Taffyta and Vanellope hugged the flame-topped racer, relieved that Gloyd didn't do anything to hurt her. Besides lying about giving her cake.

Rancis and Swizzle both tied Gloyd back up in the chair despite the boy's consistent thrashing. Swizzle gave the knot a tight squeeze. "That should keep him down, Rancis."

Gloyd rolled his dilated eyes. "Yeah, nice going Princess-"

"MAHNAME'SRANCIS!" Rancis shouted with a twitching eye. Gloyd looked like he was gonna wet his pants. "Thanks for tackling Gloyd, Rancis." Candlehead said with a grin. "He would have gotten loose if you didn't come!"

"Hey, no problem." Rancis dusted his shirt off. "What are friends for?" Candlehead giggled and placed a kiss on Rancis' cheek. Instantly, Rancis' face went bright red as the girls giggled from the sidelines. Everyone except Vanellope and Taffyta. The President gave a knowing smirk as she elbowed a seemingly jealous Taffyta.

"You like him~!"

"No, I don't, V.! You're crazy!" Taffyta spat as she turned away to hide her blush.

"And you're all right. Sour candies will help me crash, so now you can UNTIE NOW PLEASE!" Gloyd struggled and thrashed in his restraints. Swizzle shook his head. "No way! You got yourself into this, and you're gonna get yourself out!"

"Hey, what's this?"

The racers turned to Jubileena, who picked up a root beer float from the back of a jujube. Swizzle's eyes shrank. That was the rest of Gloyd's drink. "Jubi, whatever you do, don't drink that-!"

The racers took a swing. By the time they were done, the glass was empty, and everyone seemed to be frozen in place. Swizzle's eyes shrank as he and Ty-Dye ran for hills. "Ohmygobsohmygobsohmygobs! RALPH!"

* * *

"So, what do you need me to do again?"

Wreck-It Ralph looked around Sugar Rush. It seemed completely deserted, but Swizzle pointed in one particular direction. Ralph's face dropped. Every single racer (except for Gloyd), were running around Sugar Rush faster than their karts.

"W-what happened?!"

Gloyd and Spook sat on a tree, smiling smugly to each other. "I love being a prankster, Spook. Don't you?" Spook let out a happy chirp, but then he froze when Ralph let out an angered screamed. The wrecker raced towards Gloyd with his gigantic hands balled into fists.

"I'M GONNA WRECK YA!"

"Oh mods!" Gloyd jumped down and ran for the hills with Spook beside him.

A prankster's work is never done.

* * *

**THE END. A little humor is the best way to end this story, right? :3  
**


	14. Quick Rant

To those who like my stories: Okay, I really do appreciate it that some of you like my stories, but you know what? I have a few things to address when I've seen reviews in both my stories and my friend's. If you wanna see her rant, click on her story: Gloyd the Lonely Child.

**Alright, I have a few things that I need to get off my chest. If you are offended by this, then that only means you are guilty of these actions yourself; and if you wanna bitch, whine and complain at me , do it in a PM. Don't make my review box even more filthy as it is.**

_(1) People who write: "When are u continuing the storeh? I dying to know what happen!"_

Okay, first off, I'm glad you like my story and that you look forward to the next chapter; I really do! But if you keep posting anonymous "reviews" on my story when I'm going to update, that's just going to discourage me, make me dread updating, and it makes me realize that there are people SO impatient that they absolutely HAVE TO write a review specifically for that; which is seriously annoying.

**Give me a fucking break**.

I'm eighteen years old! I'm going to be a freshman in college soon! I have a lot of shit to do outside of the internet, unlike you since you're probably thirteen-year-old preteen noobs who have no sense of education with the forms of grammar that I've encountered! Do you honestly think pestering me about when I'm going to update is going to encourage me to type faster? NO! It's not! It's just gonna make me even more lazy than I already am with this story. Plus, I'm an artist. I prefer drawing over writing! Honestly, I'm dreading doing this epilogue enough; I don't need your questions on when I'm going to update popping back up in my review box week after week!

I'll update when I feel like it. That's one of the many freedoms that fanfiction allows me to do. Remember, this story was made out of BOREDOM. It wasn't popped up by inspiration, merely boredom.

_(2) People who correct me on the pet's names._

This only happened once (and I unfortunately deleted said review by accident), but it irritated me enough to address it. Now, the review itself said: "Its spelled Tye-Dye, not Ty-Dye." There comes a time in someone's life, when they get a pet and are allowed to name it, they can skew up as many alternations as they Goddamn please! Vida-chan and I are examples of those people, because us and us alone thought of all those pets for you all to enjoy! We can alternate as many names as we please, three being Lord Nuttingham (since he's a pun on Nottingham), Whipcream, and obviously Ty-Dye. Don't bother us with this, you're not gonna win with your spell check. If you're gonna point stupid things out like that, with an anonymous review, I might delete you because you're just that annoying.

_(3) When people point out the obvious quotes from other movies or how Beard Papa should set Spook free despite his important plan for the plot._

This is self explanatory, actually...You all knew I was going to include quotes from movies from the get-go anyway.

_(4) People who come on stories and ask for their Mary-Sue OC to be featured in our story when we NEVER SAID OCs (unless they're our pets or are a story specifically made story for OCs) ARE ALLOWED!_

Okay, these take the fucking cake. These piss me off so bad, I just wanna curse these motherfuckers out. -_- One was posted on my story, and she asked me to put her little Mary-Sue to be in my story and Gloyd's future lover. -_- Hell to the no. As you can see, I only support shippings that make logical sense to me, very rarely do I pair up one of my OCs with an official character. And when I do make a character, I hopefully make them seem original with depth with their history, a reason for who they are (that's hopefully not cliche), and why they came to Sugar Rush in the first place. The same thing happened on Vida-chan's story, but that reviewer was incredibly persistent. -_- She would not leave Vida alone until she was forced to address her problems with a rant on her story!

To those fangirls who want their OC featured in a story that's not theirs: Stop. Just fucking stop and leave us the fuck alone! We don't want your sparkledog Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu in our fanfiction, and we never ASKED for them in the first place! If you want your character to be featured in a fanfiction, write the Goddamn thing yourself, or suggest your OC to someone who is looking for OCs! To mention that your little pop up wants to be in a relationship with one of the characters in my CANNON VANILLAPUMPKINS STORY just pisses me off even further! We don't want your waste of space in our stories, especially if you ask us out of whim when we already have our stories going with the plots in play. They will just ruin the entire story! They're a waste of space if they were never intended to be there, and we don't want to put extra work in writing a stranger's character in a story that we're already working hard on! Fuck off!

If you think I'm being too harsh in this, I don't care! These have been eating at the back of my head long enough, and since they didn't stop, I had to speak up just like Vida-chan did! We write these stories for your and our entertainment, not for your convenience so your thoughts can get some limelight off our stories if you ask out of whim. It doesn't work that way! If you want to make a story with corrected pet names, OCs, and people constantly asking when you're going to update, by all means, go for it! But we don't appreciate it in the slightest, and if you people really were our fans, you would stop, and you would stop now!

That's all I have to say. I feel so much better now, honestly. Keep a look out for the epilogue, but don't anticipate it too much. I'm already dreading to write it as it is.

-Steve.


End file.
